


超級英雄傳說 (Legend of Super Heroes)

by hayatecrawford



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, F/M, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Soul Bond
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them were used to be 'Mute'.</p><p>Steve first awakened his power as Sentinel when he was given the serum, along with his spiritual counterpart, CAPTAIN.</p><p>Tony had his as Guide when he first regained consciousnesses in the cave of Afghanistan, with the spiritual counterpart called IRON. </p><p>They both knew all about these.</p><p>What they didn't know was, the Wheel of Fortune started turning again, the moment they met at Stuttgart. </p><p>Steve and Tony, while struggle through the mutual feelings to each other; with the team, together they are going to find out the truths about their Sentinel and Guide powers.</p><p>**This fic is written in Chinese. Until the day I figure out how to properly translate it into English.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basic Settings

**Author's Note:**

> 整個系列的靈感來自於這套驚人畫作、原作者給的版權給請拉到畫作下方：http://thedurrrrian.deviantart.com/gallery/38236831
> 
> 寫在最前面：
> 
> 嚴格來說，這篇系列的靈感比We Are One還要早，所以這不算是挖坑、更傾向填坑。本來一直都很想寫完這篇的，後來想寫哨兵嚮導、覺得把其加進來會是非常有趣的故事。哨兵嚮導的文章我只看過兩篇，所以很多設定都是靠看一些簡介以及腦補回來的，所以大家會看到的是很不同的世界觀...吧。不過這種天馬行空、無邊無際的設定一直是我心頭之好，希望能夠寫出與過往不一樣的感覺。  
> 感謝每個催我挖坑填坑的人，特別感謝小衛和矽天天提供了很多有用又有趣的意見。感謝大家一直以來對我那麼多拙文的厚愛（土下座）。

超級英雄傳說  
Legend of Super Heroes  
  
  
基本設定：  
  
哨兵嚮導：Sentinel/Guide（以下簡稱S/G，我不想再把「哨兵」打成「燒餅」啦可惡）三大梗之中雙方關係最平等的一個，在本系列設定中，哨兵和嚮導被作為各領域非常需要的人群，因此有這樣能力的人規定接受「註冊」。  
  
哨兵（Sentinel）：五感超強大的人類，戰鬥力強，有時往往因為五感太強而不能控制自身能力進入Primitive Combat Mode（原始戰鬥模式，簡稱PCM），有些人可能會因此生活不能自理。哨兵迫切需要嚮導安撫的同時，也能為嚮導提供精神庇護／護盾。  
  
嚮 導（Guide）：可以安撫哨兵的人類，對他人想法敏感、強者可以感知對方心理活動，S/G關係中的關鍵人物。並不是每一個嚮導都可以安撫到任何一個哨 兵，雙方有能力強弱之分，極強的哨兵只有能力與其匹配的嚮導才能安撫，反之、極強的嚮導也只有匹配的哨兵才能提供精神護盾。  
  
哨 兵與嚮導的結合（Bonding）：分為「精神結合」與「身體結合」。一般情況下先進行「精神結合」，當雙方精神都穩定以及適應對方後再進行「身體結 合」；兩種結合之間可以相差很短或者很長時間。哨兵在任何一種結合期間都有可能進入PCM，如果此時嚮導的精神不能與哨兵匹配的話會出現無法安撫哨兵情緒 的狀況，甚至可能導致哨兵失控傷害到嚮導、包括身體或精神。  
  
精 神結合（Spiritual Bonding）：這一種的結合分表層結合（Surface Bonding）以及全結合（Complete Bonding）。表層結合下哨兵和嚮導依然可以離開雙方亦不會造成任何影響；全結合是完整的哨兵和嚮導的精神結合，這層完成後哨兵已經離不開與其結合的 嚮導，一但嚮導死亡，哨兵會直接精神崩潰，無藥可救（大抖，這種「沒有你我也不活了」feel～很大誤）  
  
身體結合（Sexual Bonding）：這真的需要我詳細解釋嗎？（喂）  
  
靈 魂結合（Soul Bonding）：這是為所謂的「完美配對」所設。每個哨兵或者嚮導都可以尋找與自己基本匹配的人，但每一個人都有一個最理想最適合的哨兵／嚮導。基於現 世的發展和人口增多，S/G人群分散得已經很難再找到最完美的匹配人選，「靈魂結合」成為了一個傳說。  
  
完美配對（Perfect Match）：也可以稱為「靈魂伴侶」（Soulmates），到了二十一世紀這已經成為一個傳說。  
  
精神嚮導：S/G都有的一個靈體，通常反映出一個人的性格。一般是Spiritual Animal（精神動物），這裡為了配合設定，S/G的精神靈體可以為動物或者人體，實際用途有待考證（喂）  
  
  



	2. I can’t sleep, and when I do, I have nightmares.

《I can’t sleep, and when I do, I have nightmares.》  
  
Tony驚醒的時候，JARVIS習以為常地將燈光調節到最低檔。大宅的主人望了一眼管家貼心提供的時間顯示，淩晨四點多，這證明自己距離上次醒過來的時間只有兩個多小時。  
  
他 無法入睡；而當他這麼做，他就會作噩夢。最近被夢境侵襲的次數越來越頻繁，有時候甚至剛閉上眼睛鋪天蓋地的恐懼立即籠罩著自己。無論怎樣將自己鎖在工作室 搞著那些沒人看得懂的研究發明、逼著幾天幾夜不睡、把自己搞得疲憊不堪累倒在沙發上，三個小時內噩夢一定會入侵他的大腦、精神、神經，然後驚醒，繼續入 睡，繼續驚醒。  
  
這種情況的發生，是自從阿富汗事件開始的。從他醒過來發現身上裝了個電池。從製作出第一代鋼鐵盔甲。從第一次喚醒自己能力開始。從第一次見到IRON開始。  
  
噩夢總是同一個內容。剛開始是很模糊的情景，零零星星的場面，他看不清誰、也不知道在哪裡，只聽見很多聲音交雜在一塊，震耳欲聾。漸漸的，他看到了場面。最後他看清了人物。  
  
Tony看到自己。渾身鮮血。  
  
夢境就這樣停在這。幾年以來，夢境依然是同一個夢境，日復一日地提醒自己這雙手上欠了多少的血債，告訴自己即使披上了鋼鐵俠的盔甲，這血債一輩子都洗不清。自己永遠背負著這磨滅不了的過去。  
  
Tony 知道自己很累，他需要基本的睡眠，嘗盡了各種辦法，酒精、工作、藥物、性...沒有辦法，他還是被噩夢困擾著。悄悄找他很熟的一個醫生檢查身體，雖然出來 結果目前還正常，可Tony知道再這樣下去總有一天他會崩潰。自己這個天才腦袋、總是不停運轉，噩夢纏身、無法得到該有的睡眠，還有這能力－－『嚮導』。  
  
伴 隨著自己在灰暗的山洞中蘇醒過來的，還有這世上少有的特殊能力、『嚮導』，可以感知他人精神活動、甚至有時候還能知曉對方想法，因為這一能力幫助他在商場 上更加來往自如，卻也帶給他許多後患。不知道如何去控制他人的想法闖入腦中，摀著耳朵也聽得到周圍人的心聲，各種思索纏繞一起、與他本來已經運轉飛快的思 維糾纏一塊，他沒辦法將其他人的想法分隔開來好好進行處理和理解，只能憑著本能、原有的處理能力去一一過濾，仍然讓所有人對他又愛又恨。  
  
所 以即便有了這種看似方便、實際稀罕的能力，當他不得不去政府部分註冊這種能力的時候，大家都以為他瘋了；所有人都以為，Tony Stark、無論如何都不可能是個能夠安撫他人的嚮導，直到測試結果時才震撼了全場，是的、Tony真的有嚮導的能力，他能讓一個與自己對等的人－－『哨 兵』、冷靜安靜下來，但同時也能靠最簡單的方式在最短時間內讓對方進入狀況。Tony能力級別處在非常高級的地位，目前在紐約註冊的無論是哨兵或者嚮導都 達不到他的水平。  
  
讓 Tony得到關注的不單是他的能力，還有他身為一個嚮導最特別的部分：他的精神靈體，並非與其他人那樣是一種動物，而是一個與他鋼鐵俠盔甲相當相似的靈 體。它就像一個人類一樣，其他人看得見它、可以對話，它甚至能自由改變身體大小，平常它總是縮成二頭身大小（Tony量過、身長90mm）、穩穩當當地要 麼坐在Tony肩上要麼掛在西裝外套胸前的口袋邊，但人們曾看到它變成比鋼鐵俠高大的本體、與Tony滑翔在紐約上空、為天空劃出兩道美侖美奐的金紅軌 跡，也見過他們背對背、肩並肩一起作戰。  
  
它的名字叫做IRON。  
  
Tony閉上眼睛，又張開，眨眼。知道自己又遊魂了。看看身邊，那個小不拉幾的身影果然沒在。精神靈體不需要睡眠，IRON總是趁他睡著的時候就消失到大樓哪個不知名的角落去，反正只要Tony呼喚，那小傢伙就會砰得一聲出現在眼前。  
  
『Tony，』話音剛落、那個只有90mm高的小傢伙突然出現了，『JARVIS說你做噩夢了。』  
  
「也 不是甚麼新聞，」IRON和JARVIS意外得相處友好，好吧、其實Tony每個好友都非常喜歡IRON，Rhodey和Happy總愛逗它、輕輕戳它那 顆大頭，Pepper每次來都買不同的咖啡給它－－你相信一個靈體居然愛拿咖啡當溫泉來泡嗎？讓Tony氣憤的是三個好友總說IRON跟Tony性格有著 天壤之別，它乖巧、聽話、有禮貌，一點都不像別人說的「精神靈體反映了主人的性格。」  
  
『那是他們不懂我、Tony，』IRON知道他在想甚麼，默默說著，垂著的眼角顯得它好寂寞無奈，『只有你和JARVIS明白我。總是你、Tony，只有你能幫我... 不管別人怎麼說，你就是嚮導，我最了解你了。』  
  
Tony沒說甚麼，但他的眼神流露出深沉的情感，IRON湊上去靠著胸前的反應堆、說：『我最喜歡Tony了。即使你不願意－－』  
  
「IRON，」Tony阻止它說下去。  
  
IRON一如往常乖乖地點點頭，更加貼近反應堆。這個時候的它只想只會待在Tony身上，後者微微歎氣躺回床上去，一手拍了拍IRON的頭，眼睜睜看著窗外黑夜中的紐約。  
  
＊  
  
Tony一直都知道自己和她不是唯二兩個特別的人。  
  
她、 Natalie－－Natasha Romanoff，代號黑寡婦，他當然早已認識，和Tony一樣有特殊靈體的哨兵，此刻Natasha坐一旁、她的靈體WIDOW忠實耿耿站身 邊；WIDOW不像IRON，她不能改變身高，但她能隱身、甚至連專業儀器都不能監測到她（連JARVIS都不行，這讓AI管家相當不高興），的確再適合 間諜殺手工作不過了。  
  
停立在Natasha肩上的鷹隼，是Tony第一次看見，但從他收集到的資料顯示，它顯然是她嚮導的精神靈體HAWK，不過它的主人現在正因其他原因而...所以它選擇留在Natasha身邊。  
  
Bruce Banner，原本和以前的Tony一樣都是『Mute』、即普通人，但經過超級士兵和Gamma射線改造後Bruce成為嚮導、變身後HULK卻是哨 兵；以屬性來說，HULK是Bruce的『寄生型』靈體、即依附在主人身體作出改變，與Natasha從WIDOW那繼承而來的身手性質類似，與Tony 和IRON的『裝備型』屬性不一樣。  
  
那 個半小時前才把自己打了一通又莫名充了400%電的大個頭，據說是來自外太空的...神？Thor好像是他的名字？看起來他不是哨兵也不是嚮導，更沒有甚 麼精神靈體。看著一副四肢發達頭腦簡單的模樣，對方正用十分驚奇的眼神打量自己。Tony認得那眼神，每個看到IRON的人都是一樣的目光。  
  
最 後Tony望向角落的美國隊長。父親的心頭愛。曾經是自己英雄偶像的人活生生出現眼前。美國隊長Steve Rogers，和他的精神靈體，CAPTAIN；它看來比IRON本體（200cm）還要高，看至少有230cm，遠遠這樣看它Tony都覺得脖子累（有 事沒事長那麼高幹啥，Tony不安地挪動一下腳跟）。但他不得不承認，Rogers和CAPTAIN這樣一坐一站在一塊，那種領導的風範完全呈現出來，令 人心生敬畏。  
  
Tony 選擇對Rogers無視。Fury要美國隊長帶領這個團隊Tony沒有意見，Tony了解對方是個天生的領導者、戰略家，在這方面他可以將信任交付給對 方，但這不代表Tony會喜歡這個人。而且Rogers是個哨兵...嘿，他可是個會惹哨兵們爆氣的嚮導。和Rogers的爭論儘管不是Tony故意挑起 的、但不否認對方的挑撥的確讓Tony忍不住回嘴。後來他回想起來，Rogers看起來比他要冷靜多了、或者美國隊長該去當個嚮導。  
  
Tony 一點都不想搞清楚為甚麼，但他知道從第一眼見面開始，CAPTAIN一直在觀察每一個復仇者，用的是一種深遠的目光，其中包括了千言萬語，CAPTAIN 卻一直保持著沈默。CAPTAIN戴著頭盔，面具上唯一顯露的一雙冰藍眼睛某種程度上讓Tony想起IRON，棕灰色的戰甲四處佈上一層痕跡、像是經歷了 無數次戰爭後留下的，全身盔甲上有著各種不同的紋路圖案，肩膀護甲上的圖騰和IRON本體上一些花紋有點相似，兩塊藍色和紅色的布條從背後飄然而出，總是 抱胸站在一旁的CAPTAIN，給予Tony的感覺像是一位充滿智慧的老者。  
  
無論怎麼說，Tony沒有特別對哪個人有興趣，Bruce是唯一一個讓他有耐心去交談的人，也許是因為對方能夠理解自己說的話，大家都有相同的興趣，亦或者本著科學家的精神Tony想知道如何引起Bruce變身為HULK...  
  
接著就是那場驚天動地的紐約大戰。  
  
＊  
  
Tony 遠遠看著加固玻璃牢房中的Loki；大概是HULK摔的，知道自己惹了最不該惹的復仇者，以及其他將他那所謂的軍隊打得一塌糊塗的復仇者，Loki倒是一 聲不吭地坐在中央，等待上頭對他的處置。Thor正和Fury交涉，如果Tony沒有猜錯，Thor會堅持自己將Loki帶回去神域、通過宇宙魔方的力量 打開的通道。那塊帶來那麼多破壞的東西還是消失比較好，儘管Tony也想去研究那種力量。  
  
然後他想起通過蟲洞時看見的情景。那個未知的空間。那些沒有人知曉的敵人。自己差點就死在沒有人知道的地方。  
  
他並不恨美國隊長的決定。核彈帶來的沖擊會通過蟲洞影響紐約，關閉出口是一個指揮官最正確的決定，不會因為個人感情、不會因為一個人而放棄勝利。從披上這套鋼鐵俠的盔甲，Tony已經做好了準備，每次他都能脫險，他不得不為自己的狗屎運感到無限歡喜。  
  
然而IRON卻是另一種反應。變回二頭身大小的它憤憤地站在Tony面前，當著每個人的面，一字一句地說：『我討厭美國隊長。』  
  
這 可是大事。好吧，IRON不喜歡每個跟Tony做對的人，Obadiah Stane、鞭狂、Justin Hammer，這些人它都討厭、Tony能夠理解，但Rogers...理論上來說他除了「關閉蟲洞」這點外不應該有任何讓IRON討厭他的理由，修理飛 船以及戰鬥中Rogers和Tony都顯示出無比驚人的配合度、這連Tony都有點意外、但也更加證明了Rogers是一個如何認真的人。IRON向來講 道理，第一次聽它作出這樣發言Tony不得不感到驚訝。  
  
「IRON，你知道當時的情況，」他並非要為Rogers說話，但認為它的反應有些過激，「我是唯一一個能把核彈準確送進蟲洞的人，那裡需要的精確計算、速度、和足夠的動力、只有我的盔甲做得到。」  
  
『你要是出了甚麼事我該怎麼辦？Pepper呢？Rhodey呢？Happy呢？！』  
  
「你跟了我那麼久，從我第一次穿上鋼鐵俠盔甲開始就應該有這種覺悟。我當然不想貿貿然去送死，但如果核彈爆炸了死的就是所有人。隊長曾經也因為同一個信念才沉睡在北極圈七十年，所以他作出了關閉蟲洞的決定，而我認為那是最正確不過了。」  
  
眼角瞄到Rogers並沒有看向自己這邊，但從他的神情看來他似乎並不好受。戰爭不就是這樣的嗎？有個人的犧牲才有大局的勝利。  
  
IRON聽了握緊兩只小拳頭，然後它哼了一聲，咻得一下飛出門外。Tony搖搖頭，這小傢伙極少鬧脾氣、由著它吧，反正過一陣子它就會好了。  
  
也正在這時，Fury和Thor走進來，前者站定在牢房前、說：「已決定讓Thor帶你回去神域接受判決。在此之前，你還有甚麼話要說的嗎？」  
  
邪神攤手一笑：「不，我接受這樣的結果。而且，是我的榮幸、能夠與地球的守護者們一戰。」  
  
Loki站起來，繞著牢房走了一圈。他特地停在Rogers和CAPTAIN面前，翹起的嘴角不懷好意，目光留連與他們之間、最後望向不遠處的Tony：「我期待著你們的活躍，復仇者、超級英雄們。霜巨人的後代向你們問好致敬。」  
  
＊  
  
送走Thor和Loki，每個人都有自己的去處，而Bruce則接受了Tony的好意決定入住Stark大樓。他們與每個人道別。最後Tony和Rogers握手時，後者表示出真摯的表情：「很抱歉，以及、謝謝你。」  
  
「我不知道有甚麼值得你的感謝、Rogers隊長，」Tony笑了笑、裝傻。  
  
「很多事情，」他沒有深入解釋，「如果你不介意，我希望我們能夠成為朋友。」  
  
Tony嘴角挑得老高，他確實不介意有個美國隊長當朋友，再次伸出手：「Steve。」  
  
「Tony，」對方回話。  
  
回到車上，IRON還坐在方向盤上一言不發，Tony聳聳肩、擰起他的小靈體丟到Bruce的大腿上，Bruce手忙腳亂地接住了嗷叫兩聲的IRON，無奈地拍拍它那顆大頭。  
  
『Tony不要我了。』  
  
「這是甚麼發言？」戴上墨鏡的男人莫明其妙，「你是我的精神靈體拜託，我就算真的要甩也甩不掉你，別亂講話，」說著揉了揉IRON的頭，「回家給你煮咖啡泡，乖。」  
  
駕駛著跑車離開時，Tony不自覺地轉頭看了一眼正準備離開的一人一靈體，Steve背對著他正要起動摩托車，但他卻和CAPTAIN的目光相碰了。不作多想，Tony回神專注著眼前的路，忽略了倒後鏡上它追隨著他車子的目光。  
  
同一個晚上，當Tony再次累倒自己、再次驚醒的時候，他發現夢境變得清晰無比。  
  
戰 火紛飛、硝煙彌漫的戰場，腳下是乾枯的大地，包圍著他的是濃烈的烽火，武器、盔甲殘落四散，他小心繞開一步步前進、像每次他所做的一樣，直到他看見倒在地 上、以前沒有見過的幾具軀體，那麼陌生又熟悉，看著自己穿著鋼鐵俠盔甲站在中央、如浴於血中，拿在手中、散落腳邊的碎片被從盔甲上往下滴落的血液一寸一寸 染紅。  
  
美國隊長盾牌的碎片。  
  
  
－本章完－


	3. This new world I live in now is a creation from him.

有趣(?)的真相：  
1\. 本系列靈感發生在7月，那時我壓根不曉得哨兵嚮導，大綱也跟S/G沒有一毛錢關係  
2\. 原設定復仇者的精神靈體都可以變三頭身大小，跟粘土人也是沒有半點關係  
3\. 原設定IRON是天然笨蛋（咦）像狗一樣到處亂撲人，而且很喜歡Steve  
4\. 原設定盾鐵雙方有時候會交換靈體  
5\. 原本是歡樂異常到傻乎乎的歡樂無限文（揍）  
  
  
《This new world I live in now is a creation from him.》  
  
紐約大戰後，通過SHIELD、Steve隻身前往英國看望Peggy。這時的她已經超過九十歲，但Steve從她蒼老著佈滿皺紋的臉上依然看得出當年吸引著自己的風韻。  
  
眼神再次相碰之刻，Steve除了呼喚她的名字外不知該如何對話，反倒是Peggy帶著驚訝而愉快的語氣說：「你遲到了。」  
  
他們聊了很多，Peggy告訴他有關每個人的經歷，Steve緩緩推著她的輪椅、告訴她紐約大戰上的事蹟。她依然看得見CAPTAIN，後者單腿跪下、紳士地在女士手背上落下親吻。  
  
「Steve，」她細小的手輕微顫抖著撫上他的臉，斷斷續續地、「我很幸福...你給我們帶來的和平安寧...」  
  
在 他回到紐約後沒幾天，Steve同時收到Peggy過世的消息、以及入住Avengers大樓的邀請。SHIELD為他準備的公寓小而精，但過於安靜，知 道其他人都住進大樓，Steve稍微收拾一下也加入這個團隊中。大樓有完善到不能再完善的設施，三分之一是Stark工業的總部，剩下是研究室、私人住所 等，連昆式機的機場都有具備。Steve花了大半天時間去認識新的居住場所，幸得他接受力強大，很快就融入到裡面去，並且很不浪費資源地善用健身室。  
  
他 時常和Natasha以及Clint一對一比試，他們的靈體們也如主人一般比武。很偶爾、要是他們走運的話，Bruce會把自己和Tony拖出實驗 室；Bruce顯然不需要額外運動，但Tony、最沒有身體搏鬥能力的一員，在Steve強烈要求下不情不願地加入、還嘀咕著甚麼「我有盔甲就好」。當 然，他畢竟是個天才，只要他有心去做一件事、總能做得超越常人的期待；面對兩個精銳殺手、一個超級士兵、一個神，Tony在被摔了不下五六七八次後漸漸跟 上他們的腳步。  
  
除 去第一次見面的那種隔閡、與大家生活在大樓中，Steve慢慢讀懂Tony這個人。他依然不太理解對方那些笑話，有時候Steve必須提醒自己其實那聽起 來針對任何一個人的話語和語氣並沒有惡意，更何況很多時候Tony會事後解釋它們只是隨意的調侃、比如他依然很愛稱Steve作「老冰棍」。一開始 Steve還對這稱呼煩惱，後來卻懂得一笑置之，倒也引來Tony難得純粹的笑容。  
  
他 記得第一次參觀Tony工作室的情景，飄浮半空的彩色顯像包圍著Tony，而在中央的人全神貫注揮動著手臂、指揮著每個圖像，線從他指尖延伸、創造出一個 個栩栩如生的模型，宛如一位魔法師。直到JARVIS為他打開門，Steve都沉醉在這個美景之中，暗暗告訴自己哪天他一定要帶著速寫本將其筆記下來。  
  
Steve 彎腰低頭避開空中的畫像，靠近Tony工作的地方，不意外發現他的靈體IRON、正趴在熱騰騰的矮腳咖啡杯邊緣，眼睛瞇成一條線，一副極品享受中的表情。 Steve忍不住為眼前可愛的情景低笑一聲，心中不得不覺得CAPTAIN不能有這種可愛的情形實在可惜了。這樣的想法招來CAPTAIN一計眼神。  
  
『經歷長久時間，汝仍對這點斤斤計較嗎，』CAPTAIN用心靈對於與Steve交談。  
  
『對你來說是很久了，對我來說、喚醒你的情景還像是昨天發生的一樣。』  
  
一 出生就是個「MUTE」，但超級士兵的血清帶給Steve屬性的變化，還在機器中時、當他快要撐不住、CAPTAIN突然現身在眼前，用低沉的聲音告訴 Steve、是他喚醒了它、他是哨兵、它是他的靈體，Steve毫不猶豫接受了、要求繼續試驗，最終完成了超級士兵計劃，伴隨機器的打開與CAPTAIN 一同出現在眾人眼前。自此Steve有了分辨哨兵和嚮導的能力，並且在救出好友後，與Bucky建立了表層精神結合，看著Bucky的靈體時常縮成手掌大 小待在他或Steve肩上，Steve也幻想過CAPTAIN變成二頭身大小抱胸那副模樣。  
  
Bucky 死後Steve一直沒有再與其他嚮導有任何結合，這對他來說是致命的。但他並不想隨意地尋找一個嚮導，更何況Steve特殊、血清令他比起一般哨兵能力超 越四倍，當時除了Bucky外沒有適合的人選了。CAPTAIN與他的想法一致，它不但教會Steve控制自己的方法，還做到一件其他人做不到的事情：與 CAPTAIN建立表層結合。  
  
CAPTAIN 是一位能力相當強的嚮導。這是沒人知道的秘密。Steve不知道為甚麼沒有人知道，CAPTAIN也從不解釋原因。在Steve沈睡北極圈時他的意識是清 晰的，CAPTAIN能夠自由活動，它盡可能不斷將世界的變化的信息帶給Steve，這有助Steve在醒來後不至於完全對世界的陌生。但自從在二十一世 紀蘇醒，CAPTAIN不斷告誡Steve、必須儘快找到嚮導。  
  
『汝之精神已快要達到極限。過去汝忍耐太久，血清在此助汝，然對哨兵爆發力也有同樣之影響。而吾，畢竟不是汝之嚮導。』  
  
「我不明白。你是我的靈體，但又是嚮導，能和我建立精神結合，但又不是我的嚮導。這裡的關係非常複雜。還是說，你隱瞞甚麼了嗎？」Steve並不是不相信CAPTAIN，但它身上的謎團實在太多了。  
  
『吾亦望能答其疑惑。』  
  
當 然現在Steve發現自己不是唯一一個了；Bruce和HULK也是哨兵嚮導同體，也像其請教過、但得到的是博士的搖頭，「目前世界上沒有這樣的例子，我 們是特別的，SHIELD對這方面的研究也不深」、是Bruce的回答。但Bruce卻能夠和Betty Ross建立精神結合，通過兩個人的努力一起安撫HULK。自從他不得不離開Betty，安撫HULK變得相當困難。  
  
『Tony正想辦法讓我和Betty見面、最好還能住進來，』Bruce推推眼鏡，每每說起Betty他總是一副懷念的表情，『他為我們做了很多。』  
  
Steve知道的。失去Peggy讓他悲傷難過、那是他最後的羈絆了。Steve從不是悲觀的人，但孤零零地生活在新的時代曾令他精神疲憊不堪，是那場戰鬥讓他重拾自我，和大家一起生活給了他新的生活動力。  
  
給了Steve這個機會的人就在眼前，繼續創造著奇蹟，不斷將科技帶上更高峰。無論世人、媒體如何看待Tony，Steve已經將他看作最重要的朋友以及家人。  
  
「你游甚麼魂呢、老冰棍，」Tony從一堆圖像中探頭，「沒事別在這礙著，你不是有比待在這更重要的事麼。」  
  
Steve聳肩。這幾天Tony都窩這、推說工作繁忙，Clint還說他是不是在躲他們；現在看來他沒指明讓JARVIS送客、證明他不介意自己留在這。Steve想了想，自己的確有重要的事，但此時他比較想待這。  
  
「我需要點靈感，」他說，Tony嗯哼一聲表示他在聽，「我想畫一幅畫，但需要些…資料。」  
  
「JARVIS。」  
  
「不不，問JARVIS是可以，但我想徵求你的意見，和IRON的。」  
  
Tony停下動作挑眉看他，IRON則是不愛搭理。它的主人瞪了一眼，一彈指把IRON彈進咖啡裡面。  
  
『嗷〜！你幹嘛啦？！』  
  
「你裝沒聽到個屁！禮貌你知道不！」  
  
『明明你才最會損人最沒禮貌！為甚麼要說我——嗚哦！』Tony用根手指就把IRON按進水裡，『你你你你謀殺啊！』  
  
「叫甚麼？平常都不見你這麼大吼大叫的。你最近吃錯藥？頭太大被撞了？要不要給你治治。」  
  
『幹嘛老欺負我…』可憐巴巴地爬上被子邊緣，IRON現在這模樣Steve看了都忍不住想摸它頭，不過它一定很討厭自己碰它，從來沒有一個嚮導的靈體會討厭Steve、它們還會湊上來蹭他，被IRON莫名其妙地討厭Steve怪鬱悶的。  
  
Tony嗤之以鼻、嘀咕一句「也不是第一次了」，才轉回去Steve那：「你繼續。」  
  
「哦對，其實我想…呃，畫你和IRON。」  
  
「畫這小鬼頭？」Tony忍不住戳那顆大頭，IRON揮著小手拍掉他手指。  
  
「對，不光是你，還有其他復仇者，他們的我已經徵求了。」  
  
「畫來做甚麼？」  
  
「我還沒決定好，但我很想畫這麼一幅油畫，把大家和各自的靈體放進畫中。」  
  
「除非你是要拿去賣，我不覺得你有必要向每個人要肖像權，」Tony將快涼掉的咖啡倒掉，重新倒了杯新鮮的，IRON瞬間歡天喜爬進杯子，這一切都被Steve收進眼底，突然有點羨慕、其實Tony待IRON非常好。  
  
「你確定？」Steve向IRON的方向抬一抬頭，「不瞞你說，我還是第一次被一個嚮導的靈體討厭成這樣。」  
  
「誰才是這的主人，」Tony攤手，一副「誰敢咬我我丟誰出門」的表情。  
  
Steve忍下笑意，「我明白了。」  
  
Tony又轉回去工作上：「為甚麼想畫復仇者？」  
  
被問的人不說話了。Steve抓抓頭髮，要他怎麼說呢？自從在戰場上目睹那一幕以來，他就很想把它畫出來。  
  
那 時Steve和殺手夫妻在昆式上，他讓CAPTAIN先前往戰場，通過它的眼睛Steve看到Loki將Tony丟出窗外，接著Tony喊了甚麼，跟隨他 的Mark VII張開包著他，而IRON化成一團金紅火光裹著Tony，光團越來越大、所到之處留下金光閃閃的軌道，最後他們一同再次從地面直衝天際時，IRON終 於顯露出它的真面目、一個與CAPTAIN幾乎一樣高大的靈體、與鋼鐵俠的盔甲造型相似，紅色披風在它背後飛揚，寸步不離Tony，一起肩並肩地與外星人 戰鬥。  
  
那是Steve見過最美的戰鬥畫面…不，他們像是在跳一場生命之舞。  
  
就因為這樣Steve急切想畫這樣一張畫，還有大家、他也想一併畫進去。這種想法在住進大樓後變得更加強烈。  
  
「好吧如果你不想說不需要一副這種苦悶表情，」Tony的聲音插進來，Steve眼見IRON正用餘光瞪他。  
  
「我祇是不太清楚該如何解釋，並非不想說，」他也不知道，如果當面讚美Tony和IRON一同戰鬥的場面美得窒息會發生甚麼事。  
  
「那麼猶豫不決不像一個哨兵該有的樣子。」  
  
Steve不意外：「經常有人這麼覺得。說我控制太好，感覺更像個嚮導。」  
  
「讓你困擾？」  
  
「如果真的能控制就好了。」  
  
「哨兵的卓越五感？」  
  
「啊，」Steve點頭，「不光在戰場上，平常如果不注意、也會有些失控。Bucky死後我曾長時間進入PCM，我並不記得那段時間發生的事情，聽說後來找了七八個軍隊的嚮導才讓我冷靜下來。」  
  
「Bucky是你的嚮導？我指曾經。」  
  
「只有表層結合，是他堅持的，」Steve低著頭，「現在想來如果我們作了全結合，我一定會精神崩潰吧。」  
  
Tony沈默著推開眼前的圖像，過一陣子、問：「那是怎樣的感覺？結合。」  
  
「很奇特…像是兩個人的思維連在一起，可以通過心靈進行對話。就像…知道有人在背後無形、無限支持著我，就算失控也相信最後一定會沒事，讓我可以放手，沒有後顧之憂。」  
  
「後來呢？」  
  
「沒有適合的嚮導，」Steve苦笑，「沒有一個可以撐得起超級士兵的混亂精神，只能靠…靠自己了。CAPTAIN提供了有用的幫助，幸好有它。」  
  
Tony沒有追問有關幫助的詳情。Steve想到對方是個沒有結合的嚮導，忍不住問：「你呢？」  
  
「我甚麼？」  
  
「你的哨兵。」  
  
「建議你去看看我在SHIELD的資料，說甚麼來著？」Tony故作思考，「史上最惡最爆衝嚮導？激怒哨兵比安撫要順手得多，除了去註冊測試那我還真沒安撫過哪個哨兵——」他突然停住不說了。  
  
『而汝始終是嚮導。』  
  
意外中的人開口。站在不遠處的CAPTAIN低沉沈穩的聲音在室內迴盪：『有些能力不靠一般標準看出，我曾見他人只為一人成為嚮導，然那人不能安撫其餘哨兵。且，二人為完美配對。』  
  
「完美配對只是傳說，」Tony揮手，「目前沒有確實的證據表明現世紀錄中僅有的數對哨兵嚮導是真的完美配對。」  
  
『既是傳說、便有其理由。無人需知道，雙方可自理解那種感覺，非語言能解釋。』  
  
這是Steve第一次聽說，一直以來對CAPTAIN知識的淵博感到無盡驚嘆：「你是在甚麼時候見過那一對哨兵嚮導的？」  
  
『很遙遠之過去，無歷史紀錄時代。是傳說，亦為真實。』  
  
沈默蔓延開來。顯然他和Tony都無法對CAPTAIN的話作出回應；Steve能感覺CAPTAIN每一句話都是真的、一如過往他一直信任它一般，但目前疑團越滾越大，他說不明白、畢竟他沒有嚮導感知他人內心活動的能力，可這始終困擾著Steve。  
  
『哪天我希望能夠聽到你告訴我真相，』Steve通過內心交談。  
  
『需多些時間、Steve，』他見它的目光留連在Tony和又被主人欺負的IRON身上，『在吾可理解後，吾決不對汝隱瞞。』  
  
  
－本章完－  
  
  
所以到頭來IRON還是老被欺負那個，這是唯一跟原設定相同的。


	4. Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.

《Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.》  
  
  
「早安、博士。今天是星期五，地面溫度為...」  
  
聽完JARVIS一如往常早晨道安後，Bruce親吻了身邊人的額頭後坐起來，揉了揉鼻梁、戴上眼鏡，並道：「謝謝、早安、JARVIS。」  
  
「Rogers隊長正在廚房準備早餐，請我告知您和Ross博士一同加入。」  
  
「我就去。」  
  
一 大清早起來還有人幫忙準備早飯，對於Bruce、這樣的生活完全不是他當初想像的那樣。被SHIELD帶回去飛船時他已有放棄流浪生活的準備，卻沒想到最 後變成這樣－－和幾個性格古怪(?)的人住在一塊。他們的好隊長將每位成員的健康看作天大的重任，與Clint以及Bruce輪流打理三餐（Clint會 做飯而且做得非常好真是超出乎意料外真的）；不但這樣，他的愛人、Betty、重新回到自己身邊，光明正大地再也不需要遮遮掩掩。自從喚醒HULK，自己 就沒想過能夠再擁有安寧－－如果當一個復仇者能算是安寧的話。  
  
聽 見HULK在心內抗議著，Bruce笑著安慰綠巨人。他的精神靈體HULK，以免嚇到他人、他一直沒有讓它像其他靈體那般現身大家面前，直到大家都住在一 塊並堅持HULK得現身以示公平、Bruce才帶著擔憂地讓它出現在眾人面前，結果HULK一出現就跟每一個靈體立即混熟了。看著幾個靈體猶如老朋友般相 處，Bruce不僅感到安心，Tony拍拍他肩膀表示『我說得沒錯吧』。  
  
知 道Betty總會多花點時間準備，Bruce先到餐廳和大家集合。今天菜單是蛋餅、也是Steve很拿手的一道，他總會按照每個人的喜好調味，把每個人的 口味都照顧到了，甚至是挑剔無比的Tony、吃過那麼一回後總儘量趕早餐；儘量已經是他能夠做到最好的了，畢竟就算他不再是CEO、Tony仍是SI的首 席工程師，每天為那些高科技埋頭苦幹甚麼的。  
  
幾 個靈體在客廳處有說有笑，IRON和鷹隼外形的HAWK各坐、站在沙發靠背上，HULK在它倆旁，CAPTAIN和WIDOW面對其它三個靈體而坐。除去 忙碌中的Steve，Natasha和Clint已經在開動早餐了。Bruce隨便坐下，香噴噴熱騰騰的蛋餅便出現眼前。  
  
「時間剛剛好，」他們的隊長微笑，「早安。」  
  
「謝 謝，」要說整個團隊中哪位最受Bruce尊敬的話，那一定是Steve，兩人第一次見面時的對話仍牢記在他心裡，一切以任務為重、尊重著每個人，即使 Bruce在飛船實驗室上失去冷靜講話時Steve仍然用認真的目光－－將他看作「人類」的認真的眼神、毫無畏懼，這也是後來戰鬥中HULK願意聽從隊長 的原因，一個接受了他和HULK的領導者、值得他們為之服從。當然，如果要說私底下最喜歡的話，那必定是大膽的Tony無疑。  
  
雖然Steve跟Tony剛開始鬧著不和，但後來似乎是友好起來了。Bruce有這麼一種感覺，這個團隊的領導人不光是隊長一個；美國隊長和鋼鐵俠缺一不可。  
  
但 心思細膩的Bruce注意到，好不容易好起來的兩人之間...好吧、是Tony那邊，那個天才的反應有些反常；好幾次他和Bruce兩人一起工作，當 Tony必須上樓時他總會問JARVIS有關Steve的去處，如果隊長在樓上Tony總會避免離開工作室；但有時候，應該說變得經常了，Steve會帶 著餐點給忙碌的兩人，那時的Tony看起來想避開隊長、可又會乖乖吃飯或者與對方聊天。這一切看在Bruce眼裡，腦中閃過無數個答案，但沒有一個有足夠 好的證據來支撐著。  
  
作 為除JARVIS外與他相處時間最長的人，有一點很確定是，Tony的休息非常不好，他自己當然不說甚麼、JARVIS也不會告知，但Tony眼下的黑眼 圈並沒有消退的狀況；作為一個沒有哨兵的嚮導，這不是一個好的現象，他曾目睹Betty經過那種被太多外來信息侵襲的痛苦。  
  
雖 然這聽起來有些瘋狂，Bruce曾告訴Betty、要是Steve和Tony能夠建立精神表層結合的話會是件好事，至少在找到更適合的人選前雙方有一個精 神後盾。Steve私下與Bruce談過CAPTAIN屬性的事、也提起過自己與Bucky和CAPTAIN的表層結合；對於CAPTAIN是嚮 導，Bruce不感到意外，畢竟自己的靈體就是跟自己相反的哨兵。  
  
就 他自己所知（以及通過JARVIS儲存資料所示），一般靈體是沒有屬性的，目前世界上沒有任何一個哨兵或嚮導提出自己靈體有屬性這一點，但他們復仇者－－ 除去Thor－－哨兵的WIDOW和HULK、嚮導的HAWK和CAPTAIN，顯然是特例；如果Tony的IRON也有屬性的話，Bruce認為他們五 個人被選作復仇者的原因就充滿了各種未知的疑問。曾經懷疑過SHIELD在背後隱藏了甚麼未知的信息，但JARVIS確認SHIELD對此的了解也寥寥無 幾（他們的AI管家已經黑進去無數次了也沒有找到相關資料），盡管如此、這裡依舊有太多的巧合。  
  
有機會得問問Tony有關IRON的屬性，要真有的話...好了，Bruce也不清楚要怎麼走下一步，或者只是他想太多。看著身邊的愛人和...家人們，他只希望不會有大事發生。  
  
Bruce注意到隊長不時望著門口，馬上知道對方想的是甚麼，抬頭問：「JARVIS，Tony還在工作室嗎？」  
  
「是的、博士。」  
  
「多久了？」  
  
「從昨天下午開始。」  
  
「那就等於將近二十個小時沒有吃飯了，」Bruce這麼說著、眼光瞄向隔壁的Steve，看著對方已經拿起咖啡和早餐起身。  
  
「我下去一趟。」  
  
餐桌的四人目送高大身影的離開，沈默一會，Clint開口：「這，還不算是追求嗎？」  
  
「我認為目前隊長還沒有這個自覺，」Natasha淡定喝茶。  
  
「太神奇了，我還以為會是反過來的狀況。」  
  
「你觀察課白上，」她歎氣，「多看看Tony注視隊長的眼神。」  
  
「嗯哼...確定不光是未結合哨兵嚮導之間的吸引力？」  
  
「隊 長以前的嚮導是Bucky、但他喜歡的人是Peggy Carter；隊長原話是Bucky只是想幫他，兩人之間也只是很好的朋友關係，所以才只有表層結合。Tony呢，自從他能力蘇醒後曾有一兩個合適的哨兵 人選有意與他結合，當然他是拒絕了。這可證明他們不是光看吸引力，屬於非常理智的類型。等隊長發現自己有這個心的時候我相信他會追得更加猛烈些、現在更傾 向是萌芽期。」  
  
Natasha說得頭頭是道，不愧是高級間諜、觀察力一流，讓眾人無可反駁。  
  
「但Tony有顧慮，」Bruce補充一句。  
  
女間諜看進他眼底，嘴角輕輕一翹：「很精確、博士。」  
  
「他在躲著隊長，但又不能拒絕對方靠近。」  
  
「是知道自己喜歡了隊長又覺得自己不夠好配不上對方吧，」Clint無心插話、瞬間被其他三個人盯著看，「怎了？」  
  
Natasha揉揉他的頭髮：「進步了。」  
  
「嘿！我是沒妳厲害但這不表示我看不出！」  
  
大家笑過後Betty提問：「Nat、Clint，說說你們的故事吧，甚麼時候有這種能力、甚麼時候遇到對方。」  
  
「我 從很小時候就有了，」Clint指指自己眼睛，「當我發現我能夠看清很遠處的時候、HAWK也出現在我身邊。當時它還只是鷹隼外表、就現在這麼大，」他比 了比、大概就兩只手掌連起來那麼大，「進入SHIELD、通過很多訓練終於得到Hawkeye這個名稱，它居然突然變成人形還跟我講話，它說甚麼不久後我 會遇上我的哨兵。果真幾天后被派去出一個重要任務，」說罷凝視緊貼身邊的Natasha，「暗殺大名鼎鼎的Black Widow。」  
  
Natasha回應他情深款款的目光，「WIDOW在我開始當間諜的時候就覺醒。她一直與我對話、但隱藏著自己，直到對上Clint和HAWK，WIDOW才第一次露出真面目。那是一種感覺，很難解釋，但自己清楚眼前這個人是自己的另一半。」  
  
「我 也問過HAWK為甚麼會知道將要遇上自己哨兵，它居然跟我說那是直覺、沒有別的。Well，基本後來的發展就如你們知道的，」Clint親暱摟住 Natasha，「我帶我的哨兵回SHIELD，還鬧起一陣風波、甚至連Council都介入了，」他忍不住翻一白眼、對Council的不滿自從他們下 令對曼哈頓投擲核彈後上升到一個更高的層次，「但SHIELD沒辦法拒絕一對八級的哨兵嚮導的結合，所以、皆大歡喜。」  
  
兩人之間的氣氛和默契好極了，看得Bruce和Betty也心暖暖的。不遠處，恢復本體的HAWK也摟著WIDOW面向落地窗外，二人世界之間不能融入第三個人。HULK回到Bruce內心，剩下CAPTAIN和IRON兩個。  
  
與 IRON在SHIELD航母上有關美國隊長的發言不同的是，它和CAPTAIN相處意外的和睦。幾個靈體中，只有IRON和HAWK有其他形態，HAWK 經常隨意改變外形、要麼是鷹隼要麼是現在的人形，IRON除了得到Tony的命令外總是保持著90mm的大小，飄於半空與CAPTAIN平視，兩個靈體不 知道在說些甚麼，但看來對話應該是愉快的。  
  
這時Steve走進餐廳，手中端著空盤子和咖啡杯。幾個人的目光跟隨著他們的隊長，直到目標人物不得不在大家關懷的眼神下回頭，問：「有事嗎？」  
  
「被趕出來了？」Clint向來直言不諱。  
  
「喔、不，Tony說好吃、就給他多拿些，」將還熱騰騰的鹹味蛋餅盛進盤子，Steve還放了幾顆葡萄和草莓、並且再倒滿咖啡。  
  
「他那沒有煮咖啡？」Betty好奇。  
  
「都涼了，我沒讓他喝，」說罷Steve一副愉快的表情跟眾人道別，離開大家的視線範圍。  
  
幾個人面面相覷了幾秒，Clint將臉埋進雙掌，「救命，他們趕快結婚吧。我都快被閃瞎了。」  
  
Natasha繼續淡定喝茶，安慰似地拍拍她嚮導的背。  
  
Bruce餘光所及處，那個金紅色的小不點欲追隨Steve的腳步，CAPTAIN叫住它、不知道交談了甚麼，但看起來IRON並不同意，小小的身影轉身而去。高大的靈體突然伸手想拉住它。  
  
IRON像精靈一般穿過了CAPTAIN的手掌。後者一動不動，眼睜睜看著它離去。  
  
Bruce不知道該如何解讀這一幕。其他人似乎沒有注意到，除了Natasha。她和他很迅速地交換了一個眼神，但一個字也沒說。在心中，他聽見HULK發出低鳴，像是要訴說著甚麼。  
  
  
－本章完－  
  
本章題目「Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why」為《Final Fantasy IX》主題曲《Melodies of Life》英文版的歌詞。  
  
有些懷念錘哥，但是他不能那麼早就回來呢。期待他回歸的那一天。  
  
趁著還可以的時候拼命撒糖，到後面就...嗯。


	5. Interlude One: The Possibilities.

《Interlude One: The Possibilities.》  
  
  
一、  
沒有結合的哨兵在發現後，進入了原始戰鬥模式，長久以來的壓抑爆發。當嚮導終於趕到時，哨兵以單槍匹馬橫掃千軍，但哨兵亦失去自我，再沒有任何一個嚮導能夠阻止。人們唯一的選擇是，將暴走的猛獸獵殺。  
  
二、  
嚮導成功在戰場上阻止了哨兵。然而，在他們決定結合時，哨兵再次進入原始戰鬥模式。嚮導沒有自信、只是懼怕眼前的猛獸。嚮導的精神無法負荷發狂的哨兵。最終哨兵在失去自我之間，撕裂粉碎了嚮導的身體，血液飛濺。  
  
三、  
嚮導成功在戰場上阻止了哨兵。在決定結合時哨兵失去控制再進入原始戰鬥模式。獸性使得哨兵重傷了嚮導，但哨兵僅存的最後一絲理智阻止了自己傷害最喜愛的嚮導。戰友們及時趕到將兩人隔離開。而從此以後，嚮導活在認為「自己無能」的人生中，哨兵也被永遠與世隔絕。  
  
四、  
哨兵和嚮導成功地結合。然嚮導始終達不到哨兵需要的程度，在一次戰鬥中哨兵暴走，嚮導無力安撫哨兵。哨兵以單槍匹馬橫掃千軍、亦喪失自我。人們只能將暴走的猛獸射殺。  
  
五、  
哨兵和嚮導成功結合。可是哨兵沒有保護好嚮導。戰鬥中敵人在哨兵眼前殺死了嚮導。失去伴侶的哨兵精神瞬間崩潰。暴走。戰敗。  
  
六、  
哨兵和嚮導結合了。他們也活過了每次戰鬥。年長的嚮導逐漸衰老，直到他在人世的最後一天、最後一秒。年輕的哨兵抱著愛人的屍體，聲淚俱下，痛不欲生。  
  
哨兵和嚮導。他們是天生的一對。二人缺一不可。哨兵需要嚮導引導他至精神的正軌，嚮導需要哨兵成為他精神的護盾。可是，當其中一人遭遇不測，剩下一方的悲痛遠遠超越任何一個人能夠承受的地步，生不如死。  
  
坐在寶座上的男人交合著雙手，凝視眼前的景象。  
  
命運之輪在靜止了許多年以後再次轉動。這是你們不可避免的道路。  
  
Captain America、Iron Man，你們會走上哪一條？  
  
  
－本章完－  
  
  
歡迎拍磚。


	6. Can’t run from you, I just run back to you

beta：小衛

 

與Bruce聯手的工作終於進入最後階段。雖然專注於眼前的試驗，但天才就是天才，Tony還是能夠分點心。他今天給自己悄悄訂了一個目標。

一大早Steve被叫去SHIELD總部。詳細內容Tony難得沒有讓JARVIS駭進去主機偷看，不過就因為這樣讓他有機會去關心一件他關注了很久的事。

此時的IRON照慣例躺在咖啡中，沒有跟Tony或Bruce聊天。

記得第一次喚醒小傢伙的時候它就是這個模樣，小小的、飄在自己和Yinsen面前，禮貌地自我介紹：『你好，我是你的精神靈體、IRON，請多多指教。』當然，活了一輩子都是個「MUTE」的Tony，在Yinsen解釋一番後他才接受自己是個嚮導的事實。

然而作為一個未結合的嚮導的副作用很快暴露出來。首先是訊息的整理。成為嚮導後，週遭所有人的思緒便毫無攔阻地闖進Tony的意識中，不管何時腦子裡總有不屬於自己的意識嗡嗡作聲。這種類似於信息過載的感覺總讓Tony相當難受。一開始Tony還不能控制來源，頭痛地快要爆炸。直到他學會了將信息根據來源者分類放進一個個「文件夾」，像是在大腦裡利用電腦進行資訊分類的這個技能之後，狀況才好了一些。

再者，是那個夢境。

Tony不知道那個夢境從哪裡來。但是它很真實，真實到最後他都認為那是自己的過去、現在、未來；自己因為某種原因，親身經歷著那個夢境，一遍又一遍，獨自佇立於破碎的肢體中央、血、盾牌碎片散落腳邊...

他從不相信鬼神之說，但世界在他的嚮導能力甦醒後徹底顛覆了，哨兵、嚮導、靈體、結合......甚至有時候他還能感知他人的心聲。一開始他還覺得新鮮，當他真正開始適應這種能力時已經是三個月後，也正是Obadiah終於露出他真面目的那一刻。在與他對抗的過程中，Tony看進了對方的內心，Obie的不甘、野心、陰謀、決定，全部呈現在他腦海中。

無知是福。Tony事後對Pepper這麼說。Pepper只是無奈而同情地擁抱著他。從那時起Tony決定封閉這種能力；除了去註冊嚮導時張開過自己的精神去安撫一個來勢洶洶的哨兵外，他憑著意志力關閉了精神，非到關鍵時刻，絕不動用嚮導的能力。

不使用嚮導能力，也就不能主動與其他哨兵或嚮導心靈溝通，更別說與哨兵結合。

在註冊紀錄上，自己是被定為「上級」的嚮導。對外公開的哨兵嚮導等級沒有很複雜，分為基本、中層、上級，註冊部門的人雖說他的等級很高、但高到什麼程度他們並沒有解釋。他們也告誡過他最好趕快找一位哨兵進行精神結合。

而一般的哨兵嚮導結合關係中，通常是哨兵向有興趣的嚮導發出信號，一旦嚮導有意與哨兵結合，他們會在哨兵身上留下「Imprint」——一種哨兵嚮導之間的特殊印記；之後，哨兵也會在那位嚮導身上留下Imprint，藉此對他人宣示所有權。這時，只要雙方都對彼此展開精神就能進行結合。

IRON，Tony的精神靈體、也是一位哨兵。它曾經很明確地向Tony提出進行表層結合的要求，但他不願意。IRON不是不擔心他，它只是怎麼說不過他、無論多少次提醒Tony有關他的意志力的極限，也許和哨兵結合了就能將噩夢擋在精神護盾之外、諸如此類。

Tony注視著杯子中的IRON。它小小的左手背上，有一條細線從中指一直延伸到肩頭位置，這和IRON的整體色完全不合、但又那麼的...「適合」。從小傢伙出現開始，那根線一直是接近黑色的暗藍，看著格格不入，Tony百思不得其解，不過IRON也從來沒有提起任何和這條線有關的事情，他也就放著沒去理會。但是，在Tony飛去德國的途中，在他頭盔HUD中第一次顯示活生生的美國隊長和他的精神靈體那一刻，他親眼目睹飛在身邊的IRON，那根線從指尖開始，像是被注入生命力一般呈現出美麗的冰藍色。

最詫異的是，事後Tony問起IRON，它竟然疑惑地搖搖頭說它甚麼都不知道，還反問『這不是一直都在我身上嗎』。這將Tony陷入了一個謎團之中。這個謎團在他幾次捕捉到CAPTAIN的眼神後越滾越大了。一開始他以為CAPTAIN在觀察每個人、每個靈體，然而後來他發現它真正在觀察的是自己和IRON。時間一久，Tony不得不認為那位老者靈體的眼睛顏色和IRON手臂上那條線有著如此相似的色澤。

Bruce與他談過這些問題，關於Bruce的疑問、Tony的疑問，有很多地方兩人都不謀而合。然而在連JARVIS和SHIELD都掌握不到任何資料的情況下，他倆只有多加留意身邊的變化。假如兩人的推測沒有錯誤，CAPTAIN對IRON很在意；就像Steve對Tony那樣－－說到後者時Tony沒好氣地掃了忍笑中的Bruce一眼。而IRON身上的那根線也有很大機率與CAPTAIN有關。

那麼，IRON對CAPTAIN呢？Tony不禁這樣想。小傢伙可是當著很多人的面說過不喜歡Steve的。他又看了一眼舒服得嘆氣的IRON。此時手機嗶了一聲，這引起了Tony和Bruce的注意。

『在忙？』是來自Steve的短信。Tony眼角瞄到Bruce的嘴角又往上翹了。

『和Bruce合作的項目。測試階段。Fury肯放你走了？』Tony很快回了，放下手機繼續忙他的，反正Steve總要花個幾分鐘才打得出一句話，隨後伸手指著Bruce，「你，收起那個詭異的笑容。」

Bruce攤手，「我的笑怎麼了？？」

「裝什麼無辜？」Tony經過他還用筆戳了他的腰兩下，另一位科學家誇張地縮著腰嗷叫一聲。

「所以Steve說什麼了嗎？」Bruce推推眼鏡。

「誰告訴你那是Steve？」

「拜託，跟你熟得用手機聯絡的只有幾個人，他們基本上要麼通過JARVIS要麼直接打電話。只有Steve才給你發短信，因為他說要練習使用短信。」

Tony叉著腰盯著Bruce，剛要開口，短信又進來了，他立即抄起手機，忽視Bruce聳肩的姿勢，『熏牛肉可以嗎？博士呢？』

「如果他問我要吃甚麼，告訴他我要火雞肉三明治，不要生洋蔥，」Bruce頭也不擡地說。

「你怎麼可能會知道、」JARVIS貼心地為Tony顯示出時間，『11:47 am』，喔，好吧，午飯時間，健康準時的美國隊長。Tony揉揉太陽穴，回覆了短信，看著對方很快地回了個『OK』，嘴角禁不住上揚。

「Tony，你看，我們大家都知道，所以你不用隱瞞什麼。」

「我什麼時候隱瞞什麼了？」

「Steve啊，這裡誰都知道你倆關係很好。」

「他跟誰的關係都好，幹嘛要特指我呢。」

「喔，他對你可特別好。你工作的時候他最常往這跑了，關照你飲食，經常跟你聊天，最常跟你發短信，也最喜歡畫你。」

「哪有？他之前還說要畫復仇者的油畫。」

「那你得看看那本Tony Stark專屬素描本了。」

「......實在太可怕了他居然還有關我專屬的素描本？我們說的是那個美國道德規範的超級士兵Steve Rogers，而不是甚麼偷偷迷戀花花公子Tony Stark的變態？不，Bruce，你別哄我，那不是真的，那絕對不是真的，不可能是真的。」

「那你也不能不承認他是挺喜歡你的啊，喔，別說甚麼這是哨兵嚮導之間的吸引力，這點Natasha已經反駁過了，不用謝。」

「這太荒謬了。就他的條件可以找到更好的嚮導，我只不過是剛好跟他共事、住在一起的人，你們也不是不知道SHIELD對我的評價，總之我不是個合格的嚮導。」

「就沖你這句，」Bruce溫和反駁：「你因為Steve開始在意別人的看法了。拜託，你知道你從來就不在意別人對你的評價，除了那關係到你很在意的人時。」

「別說得好像你們很了解我似的，」Tony不滿地丟出一句。

「Tony，你很好。我們都知道你心底是個多好的人。你不需要覺得不配。你知道Steve喜歡你，而我們都覺得你也有類似的心情。就這麼簡單。雙方一樣是對感情認真的人，就得了。趕緊在Steve身上留下Imprint，你知道的，嚮導是關係中的決定方，一旦你決定了他才能對你留下他的Imprint－－」

「Bruce，」Tony打斷對方，「不不不，你們都不懂－－」

『很抱歉打擾你們的對話，』JARVIS插話：『Rogers隊長請求進入。』面對玻璃門的Bruce看了門外的人一眼，轉而對上Tony的眼睛。Tony背對著門口，因為沉思而沒有馬上轉過來。

『推開他。』有一個聲音在他心中說。  
『走過去但是別讓他進來。』另一個聲音說。  
『對他說你們只是朋友。』第三個聲音說。  
『告訴他你沒有興趣。』第四個聲音。  
『要他去找其他嚮導。』第五個聲音說。  
『說你不喜歡他。』第六個聲音說。

就這樣吧。Tony決定將這些都對Steve說，從此一刀兩斷，當最普通的朋友，維持最簡單的同事關係。

『請汝看看IRON。』第七個聲音卻在此時冒了出來。

Tony猛然回神。那聲音是從他身後傳來的，而他知道那個聲音的主人是誰。於是Tony扭過頭去尋找自己的靈體，驚訝地發現IRON早已離開杯子，穿過玻璃門，飄在CAPTAIN面前，似乎在與對方對話。Steve則在一旁，很輕地笑看兩個靈體。

『汝能告訴吾，汝之疑慮嗎？』

『我沒甚麼好說的，』即使用意志力將精神關閉起來，Tony也不能阻止另外一個嚮導主動與他進行精神交談，將關閉精神的意志力加固後，他揮揮手：「JARVIS，開門。」

Steve走進來將手中大包小包放在他們眼前的桌子上，小心避開那些重要的儀器。IRON和CAPTAIN轉到另一邊聊天去了，Bruce一邊喊餓一邊拆開包裝，咬了一口三明治才轉身去沖茶。Steve將熏牛肉三明治的包裝拆開上面部分，翻下來，才遞給Tony，又不知道從哪裡變出一個裝了少量冰塊的杯子，另一手拉開鋁罐可樂的拉環，給他倒了一杯。

Tony從不挑食，但莫名的對享用不同料理時的飲品極端挑剔，哪樣食物只能配哪種飲料，可說是五花八門。但Steve從來沒搞錯過，他只要Tony提過一次就能記住。而可樂少冰，是Tony食用三明治或漢堡的唯一選用飲料。

他拿起杯子喝了一大口可樂，一臉舒服地大呼一口氣，Steve笑著再給他添滿。三個大人圍在一塊閒聊著，但期間Tony又分心到別的地方去了。

IRON不喜歡Steve，但它喜歡和CAPTAIN在一塊，這已經是無可爭議的事實。如果自己拒絕Steve，維持到最基本的關係，那IRON也不能再與對方的靈體有超過主人們關係的友誼，這是哨兵嚮導這個圈子之中不成文的規定。無論他們的靈體有多特殊，靈體依然是受到主人控制，假如Tony作出那樣的決定，IRON就不能像現在這樣，自由自在，甚至手舞足蹈地，和CAPTAIN一起遠離他和Steve，留在角落愉快地交流。

IRON從未對任何一個哨兵的靈體表示出這麼強烈的興趣。對於過去遇到過的那兩個合適的哨兵人選，Tony曾有過與其結合的想法。但當他看見IRON對著對方靈體時黯然失色的眼睛，它表露出來的無奈讓Tony立刻拒絕了結合。看到如今它對CAPTAIN的態度，Tony無法狠心親手奪去那種快樂。

既然和其他哨兵結合已經不在考慮之中，而IRON接受CAPTAIN，那麼只要Tony接受Steve。像Bruce說的，這很簡單，Tony踏出他的下一步，這一切就完成了。

他凝視與Bruce交談中的Steve。至今他依然清晰記得那場大戰中他失去意識後，一睜開眼看見的是那雙嬰兒藍的眼睛，和對方發自內心的笑容。從那時起，Steve已經走進了Tony的心裡。

但那個噩夢卻沒有因此終止。反而更加清晰駭人了。

在意一個人，想與他結合的同時，卻只看見他碎裂、染血的盾牌握在自己手中。一次又一次的，似乎在訴說，自己就是那個凶手。

命運女神開的是哪國玩笑？

 

－本章完－

 

作者記：  
感謝小衛的beta，各種認真不解釋啊啊啊！  
到此為止，這是我寫得最痛苦（各種意義上）的一章。


	7. What this love’s done to me, I can’t get free

『Undetermined』

顯示屏上鮮紅的英文單詞觸目驚心。Steve在醫生的注視之下盯著那個字看了半天，才認命似地垂下頭，來回揉著鼻樑。

「Fury局長需要和你談一談，」醫生的語氣中帶著些無奈。

Steve禮貌地向醫生道謝，心事重重地朝Fury辦公室走去。這是第四次測試了，但顯然Steve依舊沒有通過。

「你清楚這代表什麼。」Fury看看報告，開門見山地切入談話主題。

與外界熟知的哨兵嚮導能力等級區分法不同，SHIELD有屬於他們自己的一套標準。共分為九個等級。『一』是能力最薄弱的，相對來說，『九』則是最強的。專門處理哨兵嚮導事件的探員等級最少要達到六級。而Natasha和Clint的等級原本就已被劃分在七級，當兩人精神結合後則同時上升到八級，因而成為目前SHIELD最高級的一對哨兵嚮導。

儘管Steve和CAPTAIN已進行表層結合，但是從他解凍之後到現在，歷經了四次的測試，仍然無法判斷他的等級。作為一個哨兵，測不出等級，意味著他的五感過於敏感，易受外界影響，在沒有結合的狀況下，精神容易因為接收環境中過多的訊息而不穩定，嚴重時甚至會失去意識。這樣的哨兵往往被列為需要嚴格監控的對象，因為他們隨時有進入「原始戰鬥狀態」（Primitive Combat Mode，簡稱「PCM」）的可能性，而進入PCM的哨兵是相當危險的存在。

Steve比誰都瞭解自己的狀況。依靠CAPTAIN並不是解決方法。他需要一個人類的嚮導。

「我相信你了解自己的處境，」特務之王不是白當的，Steve的過去和現在，Fury都知道得一清二楚，「無論過去發生過什麼，重要的是現在。而且已經不能再等了。如果你選中的嚮導不回應你，你必須馬上尋找下一個。」

「我明白，長官，」Steve立即回答。

Fury知道多說也沒用了，向對方點一下頭表示會面時間結束。此時敲門聲響起。

「打擾了，局長，」走進來的是一名女探員。Steve與她擦身而過，不經意看了她一眼，隨即像被電到一般停在原地，猛然轉身。那位女探員似乎感覺到他的視線，也回身望向他。如果不是Steve親眼見過這個時代的Peggy，他會以為自己又回到了四十年代。

Fury適時為他介紹：「這位是Sharon Carter，代號Agent 13，七級嚮導，擅長處理哨兵嚮導相關事務，」他頓一頓，又說：「也是Margaret Carter的孫姪女。」

Sharon和Peggy有著幾乎一模一樣的外貌和身型。但相比起Peggy的短捲髮，Sharon有著一頭秀麗的金色直髮。她比Steve快半秒伸出手，握手的力道證明了她的自信，「很高興終於見到你，Rogers隊長。」

「很高興認識妳，女士，」Steve回答道。不僅是外貌與身型，連講話的語氣，也讓Steve想起了Peggy。他忘記自己是如何走出辦公室的，只記得離開前又看了Sharon一眼，對方好像有心有靈犀一般向他點頭微笑。

離開SHIELD總部大樓再次走進紐約街頭。其實一直到現在，Steve還是不太適應這個新的世界。雖然在冰中沉睡時，能夠自由活動的CAPTAIN還是會告訴Steve關於世界的潮流變化。然而等他真正看見這個世界時，他還是迷失了：街道寬廣，車輛如梭，大樓如林，燈火輝煌，霓虹閃爍。他漫步在紐約街頭，目光落在每座大樓、每塊玻璃、每個人身上，Steve曾一度以為這是夢。因為他不記得電話是隨便街上小攤都可以買到的；他不記得車輛有那麼多各種各樣的顏色，他更不記得當年的紐約街頭，有哪一棟摟能蓋得如此高大。Steve坐在地鐵中，環顧四週，每個人手中不是把玩著手機，便是擺弄著一塊平板的機器，只有他一個人、惴惴不安、目光不知該放在哪，孤零零坐著，無所適從。

這是個色彩斑斕的二十一世紀，而他只是個陳舊褪色的過氣人物。

A man out of time。

『Steve，別將自己拖入漩渦之中。』這種時候，隱藏在內心的CAPTAIN總是這樣告誡著他，將他從沼澤邊緣拉回來。Steve和CAPTAIN都知道的，在現代甦醒這個事實，讓原本已經超越其他哨兵的五感更加不穩定。

他需要嚮導。  
不，他不需要。  
需要的，嚮導對他太重要了。  
不行，別忘了發生過什麼。  
即使如此，嚮導還是必要的。  
即使如此，有人能夠負擔得起一個超級士兵的卓越五感嗎？

『CAP，如果我沒找到適合的嚮導，會發生什麼？』

『肉體存活，精神死去。』

精確而簡短的形容讓Steve想起哪次復仇者們一起看的電視劇；裡面的喪屍就像CAPTAIN形容的。一想到自己變成那副模樣，他的隊友得打破他的腦袋……

『此外，汝之行動將推至身體極限，比一般哨兵快速多倍。復仇者中能在身體上壓制汝的、或唯有HULK與雷神，然盾牌為汝提供最強之防禦，欲壓制汝、實非易事。』

『......』Steve深深呼吸一口氣：『但是嚮導卻能夠從精神上壓制？你不覺得在他們成功之前，我已經傷害到他們了嗎？』

『汝不會。過去已是過去。並，汝未傷害到Bucky。』

是的，他沒有傷害Bucky。但是他傷害過其他的嚮導，不是嗎？Steve雖然不記得細節，但他知道有。

『Steve，電話。』經過CAPTAIN的提醒Steve才察覺口袋中的震動的物品。鮮少人會打電話給他。但當Steve看見手機上顯示的名字，皺起的眉頭緩緩鬆開。

他輕輕地按開通話鍵，將手機靠近耳邊，熟悉聲音便自電話那頭傳來：『老人家就是老人家，接個電話都要慢半拍。Fury又對你那個四十年代的古董腦瓜做什麼試驗啦？告訴那只獨眼龍少給我們添亂！還有，Phil那筆帳老子還沒跟他算完！叫他趕快把Phil叫回來！記得帶上Pepper！我要我的小辣椒趕快回來！老子不幹了！我不要再坐在這個辦公室簽字！我要回去實驗室！！』

噗嗤一聲，Steve不顧路人的目光笑了起來，之前陰沈的心情一掃而光。有時候他也覺得Tony更像個哨兵，畢竟Steve從來沒有見過哪個嚮導能這樣噼哩啪啦不喘一口氣地講一大段話。紐約大戰後Fury才告知大家Coulson並沒有死，其他人的反應不說，Tony是氣得丟了幾只病毒去SHIELD的主機。最有趣的還是當他知道Coulson和Pepper開始交往的時候，他的臉色都快發青了，用他的話來說，這一對可有『統治美國無壓力』的能耐。說是這麼說，知道Fury特例給Coulson放假時，Tony半小時內就將兩人份的機票和旅遊套餐放在Coulson和Pepper面前。所以他現在被困在辦公室裡，其實有一半都是他自己造成的。

「Tony、Tony，」Steve好笑地安慰著對方，「工作還有很多嗎？」

『當我是誰呢？我是Tony＊天才＊Stark！總之工作很快就能好了剩下那些有的沒的留給Pepper吧。喔所以我打電話是因為明天是星期四(Thursday)，你也知道，Thor’s Day。』

Steve立即反應過來。大家都很想念Thor。那個金髮大塊頭有一種討人喜歡的氣質，雖然眾人和他只有兩三天的相處時間，但在紐約大戰後沒兩個小時大夥就非常地喜歡這位北歐雷神了。於是後來他押送Loki回去仙宮時，他便答應所有人，一定會想辦法再回來與大家相會。而在Thor走後第三個星期，大家決定將星期四定為團隊活動日，因為如果Thor也在的話，他一定會很喜歡和大家一起活動。

之後在電話中Tony說著什麼飛去馬里布、Natasha提議的......之類的内容，Steve一概左耳入右耳出，他知道自己全神貫注的地方在對方的聲音上。在軍隊之中Steve遇到過不少嚮導，他明白哨兵嚮導之間的吸引力，也知道未結合哨兵總會下意識地去接近每一個未結合的嚮導，因此在嚮導的身邊他總會有一種細微的放鬆感。但沒有任何一個嚮導能夠像Tony那樣。雖然剛開始Steve曾被對方激怒過，但後來他進一步認識Tony之後，光是他的聲音就能讓Steve整個人處在最放鬆的狀態，看著那雙棕色大眼總覺得舒服安心。

這種變化曾讓Steve嚇壞了一陣子。除了Bucky和Peggy，他未曾有過這種強烈的感覺。他原本以為這是哨兵嚮導之間的吸引力，直到CAPTAIN告訴他Tony關閉了他精神這件事。既然不是嚮導力量的影響，那這種改變便是起源於Tony本身了；Steve單純是因為Tony才有那種感覺。

他再怎麼沒經驗也知道這是怎麼一回事：自己是喜歡上那個人了。Steve很自然就接受了這個事實。但他不知道Tony對他有怎樣的想法，雖然大家都拍拍他肩膀表示支持，他還真沒想過這段關係能發展到什麼地步。

『順其自然，』CAPTAIN曾這麼說過，『順應汝之心意。』於是Steve聽從了老者的建議，現在看來Tony並不排斥他。而同時，他發現CAPTAIN和IRON相處甚好，不管IRON出於什麼理由討厭自己，但它能和自己的精神靈體和睦相處，就是一個好的開端。

＊

說是飛去馬里布，可是眾人一下飛機去的地方不是Tony的別墅，而是Knott’s主題公園。Tony抱怨歸抱怨，但那是Natasha的提議，他也不敢吭一聲。Steve觀察了一下目前狀況，Natasha和Clint，Bruce和Betty，自己和Tony......他立馬記起那次Bucky為他設計的四人約會，現在的情形根本是當時的重演。

「隊長，加油，Tony就交給你了，」另外四人向他舉起拇指，「喔對，狗仔隊很快就到。」

Steve扶額。復仇者們的身份都是保密的，唯獨Tony一個，走到哪都會被認出來，「慢著要是被狗仔隊看見Tony跟一個媒體認不出的人、」他指著自己：「走在一塊，那不就－－」

「就是要這個效果！」說罷，四個人立即逃得無影無蹤。Steve對他的隊員們完全沒轍，只好加快腳步跟上Tony。

「我沒來過遊樂園，」知道Steve跟上來了，Tony徑直開口：「小時候父母總沒空，要麼是工作，要麼是應酬。雖然想像過，但我也知道自己是沒辦法來這種地方。」

Steve現在知道了Tony和Howard關係不好。記得當初他知道這事後狠狠在心中搧了自己兩巴掌，並對在航母上對Tony說過的話深深感到後悔。關於這個，Tony只是聳聳肩說：『不知者無罪』。

「你呢？」Tony問。

「我？」Steve搖搖頭，「小時候家裡太窮，沒有多餘的錢去享受，」他輕輕一笑：「後來工作了，有點存款，卻又碰上了二戰。去過唯一類似的，就是Stark Expo而已。」

Tony有些驚訝：「那算遊樂園嗎？」

「戰爭時期，任何可以讓人暫時忘記悲傷的地方都是一個遊樂園。」

Tony不語。

Knott's裡面的遊樂項目多數適合有小孩的家庭，加上Steve自己也沒有多少約會的經驗，兩人就這樣肩並肩漫無目的地走著。Tony不知道在想些什麼，Steve不時地注意著周圍，果然發現有些鬼鬼祟祟的疑似狗仔隊的人。

「這邊，」Tony帶著他往一個小攤檔走。攤檔裡面擺滿了大大小小不同的布偶。而在正中央放著三根大小不一的圓筒。他們站定在距離圓筒差不多有兩米距離的桌子前，桌子上擺滿了一個個大小一致的鐵圈。

「既然對設施沒興趣就來玩這個好了，」Tony指指鐵圈和圓筒：「將鐵圈拋進三個圓筒能得到一個布偶，旁邊小的這種。拋進三個圓筒三次能換一個稍微大一點的布偶。如此類推，」他最後指著最大的那個布偶：「看你要花多少時間才能拿到那個。」

「這是挑戰？」Steve挑眉。

「這是打賭、親愛的隊長，」Tony一手搭在他肩上，嘴巴湊近Steve耳邊：「我出資金，賭你要花二十分鐘以上才能拿到最大的那個。」

Steve環視一圈，這裡少說也有七、八十個布偶，加上桌子與圓筒的距離，一般人來說二十分鐘根本不可能做到：「要是我二十分鐘內做到了呢？」

「那我就答應你一個要求。」

哨兵的鬥志被瞬間激起，Steve的眼神也變了：「成。」

他利用頭兩次投擲機會來計算鐵圈重量、他所需力道；第三次後，在戰場上那個沈著冷靜的指揮官個性便緩慢顯露出來，他不疾不徐地將一個個鐵圈準確地套進圓筒內。後來還引來了許多圍觀者，Steve完全沉醉在當中，絲毫不受外界影響。當他套進最後一個圈、只用了十八分四十二秒時。Steve得意地轉過頭去，卻見Tony注視著他，微翹的嘴角似乎在說『我就知道你能夠做到的』。

「恭喜你贏了、大兵，」Tony張開雙手：「來吧，你有什麼要求？」

「嗯......」Steve故作沉思：「先欠著。」

Tony揚眉。

Steve奮鬥獲得的獎品是攤位裏那只最大的布偶——一只比Steve還要高的兔子布偶。這只兔子布偶最後被擺在馬里布別墅樓梯的轉角處。Tony嚷嚷著可愛的兔子與別墅的裝潢格格不入，但Steve只是無辜地說「明明是你想要打賭的啊。」而另外四個人異口同聲補充一句：「就像戀愛中的女生要求男生為她贏下布偶一模一樣」。

「誰是戀愛中的女生，根本沒這回事！」Tony橫掃他們一眼。大家好像都心知肚明一般聳聳肩，便無視了Tony的反應。反而是Steve，悄悄地臉紅了。大家從來沒少調侃他和Tony的曖昧關係；至於他自己，事實上，Steve根本沒打算隱瞞自己的心，無論是想和Tony在一起；或者希望對方做自己的嚮導。無論是哪件事，Steve覺得自己都表示得一清二楚。的確，IRON和CAPTAIN的關係不錯，但最終決定人還是Tony；而到現在為止，Tony都沒有任何的舉動。

搞不好他只當自己是普通朋友，不想和自己發展任何關係。

Steve一想到這，伴隨著心中難過感受的竟然是安心——自己不會傷害到對方的那種安心。

「發什麼呆呢、老冰棍，快過來看電影。」

「來了，」Steve搖搖頭甩開那些想法。大家搬好了枕頭、毯子擺在地上，面對大熒幕席地而坐，身邊被零食、飲料包圍，Bruce微笑著拍拍他身邊的空位——也是Tony旁邊的空間。Steve會意。自己還是被大家照顧著的。

「為Thor乾杯，」Betty舉起果汁。

「乾杯！！！」大家都扯開嗓子大喊，希望聲音能夠傳到遙遠的仙宮去。

電影進行到三分之二時，Tony睡著了。裹住毯子身體捲成一團，平穩呼吸著。其他人一見狀，立即輕手輕腳起身，對Steve使個眼色後陸續離開起居室。Steve只能尷尬地揮揮手，目送眾人離開。面對他們的好意，Steve有些苦惱。這是要他做什麼啊？就算再怎麼想，他現在也什麼都不能做。Tony一天不給自己Imprint，Steve就一天不能碰對方。喜歡的人就在眼前熟睡，卻不能觸碰或擁他入懷，那種糾結比打仗還要辛苦。

Steve決定躺下來。自己的臉和Tony的就相隔了不到幾釐米。

『CAP。』Steve在心底喚著自己的精神靈體。

『嗯？』

『我......嗯，你覺得我是不是變得軟弱了？』

『否。不希望其受傷，因汝重視對方。人之常情。』

『人之常情......所以，你也一樣嗎，CAP？』

『？』

『你對IRON，』沉默一陣，Steve繼續：『你們看起來相處很好。但我覺得IRON比較主動，你反而有所保留。』

『哨兵通常傾向主動。』

『你看著它的眼神......我不是嚮導，不太知道該如何形容。但我知道，你非常，非常在乎IRON吧，你有所保留也是因為這樣。』

『......』CAPTAIN難得沒有吭聲。

『可為什麼它會討厭我呢？』想起那個對誰都好就是只對自己惡聲惡氣的金紅色小身影，Steve怪鬱悶的。

『哨兵性格較火爆，和其他哨兵也較難相處。Tony雖是嚮導，但IRON是哨兵。他們較特殊。不必太過在意。汝只須和Tony相處好就是。』

『可是Tony完全沒有——』

身邊人突然發出的聲音打斷了Steve和CAPTAIN的心靈對話。Tony並沒有醒過來，但皺著眉頭翻過去背對Steve，沒幾秒又再次翻過來。Steve立即提高警覺。他對這樣的情景很熟悉；七十年前，他也經常看見Bucky這樣、被困在夢中——

Steve反射地抓緊那只向他揮過來的手。未結合的嚮導在睡夢時期是他們最沒有防備的時候，精神會無條件展開，吸收外界的信息。可是現在四周沒有其他人；Natasha和Clint，Bruce和Betty，他們都已經結合，不應該會影響到Tony；除了他們以外，就只有IRON、Steve和CAPTAIN了。

IRON和CAPTAIN是精神靈體。難道是自己影響到Tony了嗎？

所以，自己果然會傷到對方嗎？

想到這裡，Steve不自覺地想要鬆手。但在此時，Tony卻握緊了Steve的手，隨後猛然睜開雙眼。

「......Steve？」他大汗淋漓，看來是經過了一場噩夢。然後他看見自己握著Steve的手。

「Tony——」Steve試探地開了口，Tony卻像觸電似的鬆開手。

Steve心中有什麼東西碎裂了。

Tony沒有看Steve，裹著被子起身，一聲不響地往臥室的方向走去。

剩下Steve一個人在原地，頹然無力地將臉埋入雙膝之中。

 

－本章完－

 

後記：

我真的不是後媽。


	8. Interlude Two: Till the day we meet again

前言：  
為了錘哥而寫的。

 

揮動雷神之錘，Thor向著彩虹橋的盡頭飛去。那場戰鬥之後，彩虹橋依然呈斷裂狀態。

Heimdall仍然守在那個盡頭。注視著。

Thor漫步走向那位守護者，站定在對方身旁。有時候，他希望自己也能像Heimdall那樣，能夠看到宇宙的另一端。

『少管我的事吧、Thor，』隔著一層一層魔法護網，Loki的話語如鬼魅般縈迴在耳，『有這個時間，不如多擔心你那群中庭友人。』

雷神惴惴不安。尤其是看過奧丁展示於他的情景之後。

「Heimdall，你仍能看見？」

「總是，」全身金色的守護戰士頓一頓：「汝想念中庭？」

Thor一笑：「是。他們很特別。」

「確實。」

「你能看到什麼？我的確擔心他們。」

Heimdall沉默。Thor靜靜等待著。

「我不期望那樣的未來，」Thor補充；那天所見情景仍歷歷在目：「如果有什麼我可以做的，我會為他們辦到。我是一個神，我能為他們做什麼。」

Heimdall緩緩道：

「間或，即便神亦無能為力。眾神之父亦如此。」

Thor蹙眉。

「然，凡人，有時亦會讓神驚訝，」Heimdall的眼睛一眨不眨：「此為他們必經之道。然，未來尚未決定。當時機來臨，你將目睹其不同之處。」

「你是指，與我『看到過的』的不同之處？」

Heimdall繼續：「汝之友，為你致敬。將其中一日作為紀念你之日。那日，他們歡聚一堂，舉杯暢飲，望其聲能傳入你耳。」

「哈哈，」Thor忍不住大笑，「那一定是星期四。」

「此橋修復之刻，將為再次團聚之日。此前，為其準備。」

「如何準備？」Thor轉動雷神之錘：「力量？法術？」

「信任。」

意料之外的答案。

Thor想了好一陣子，才再次點頭：「我會。」

他空著的手舉起，伸向半空。

吾友們啊，我期望我的聲音亦能傳入你們耳中。請耐心等待。終有一日我們能再相會。屆時，望能與眾友一同歡笑，並肩戰鬥。

我相信。

 

－本章完－


	9. Take a Leap of Faith

Steve的記憶總是鮮艷而清晰的。他天生是個畫家，美麗的事物通過他的雙眼吸收，存入大腦，再經由靈活的雙手繪製而出。

然而在那些過目不忘的記憶之中，有一段幾乎是空白的。Steve只記得零星的場景與些許陌生面孔；他唯一能夠確定的是，那發生在Bucky墜下山崖之後。

那段空白被鎖在他腦海中的某扇門。CAP總在Steve要打開那扇門前阻止他：『回頭。』

這次CAP也同樣地阻止他。然而Steve對它的話不予理會，手放在門把上。

有什麼在拉扯他的褲腳。大型貓科動物的存在感讓Steve警惕地跳開，與對方保持著兩三步以上的距離。那是一只雌性的美洲獅。它與Steve在探索頻道上看到的沒有多大區別；不同的是，眼前這一隻的毛色偏淺，接近金髮人類的髮色，除此以外，這隻美洲獅的清澈眼神與人類的同出一轍。

Steve記起來了，為什麼自己會在這裡，為什麼美洲獅會出現在眼前。他走向大型動物，與對方一同往著一個方向前進，直到看見光芒。

微微睜開雙眼，Steve眨了一下眼睛去適應燈光亮度，坐在他對面的是Sharon Cartor和她的精神動物，名為Skyla的美洲獅。

「今天的進展不錯，」Sharon一邊開口一邊伸手去順理Skyla的毛髮，「你也熟悉Skyla了。」

記得第一次進行這個測試的時候，Steve以為Skyla要攻擊他，完全不願意接受它的指引，後來CAPTAIN不得不出來中斷實驗，讓Steve冷靜下來。Steve事後向Sharon和Skyla道歉，Sharon表示她能夠理解，擁有具備攻擊性的嚮導動物不常見，Skyla被誤會也是家常便飯了。

Steve以及其他人從馬里布回來後，他馬上被叫到SHIELD總部去。Fury重新向他介紹Sharon以及Skyla，並說明了一些指示；Fury有意讓Steve執行一些小型任務。照Steve的能力來說、他一個人可以完成，但考慮到Steve仍舊處於尚未結合的不穩定狀態下，Fury指派了Sharon作為他的搭檔。Sharon在執行一般任務以及處理哨兵嚮導方面都很有經驗，Fury指出讓他們搭檔比較好，互相有個照應。

指揮官的話中話Steve聽得很清楚。Steve和Tony在主題公園的「親密」照第二天被報導得翻天覆地，媒體紛紛猜測單身了那麼久的億萬富翁身邊那位美國甜心究竟是誰。Steve不知道該不該感謝SHIELD把自己的身份隱瞞得這麼緊；但也因為這些報導，將他和Tony的關係拉到了一個微妙的位置上。然而自從那一晚的互動直到現在，整整隔了三個星期，他和Tony完全沒有單獨相處過、甚至連聊天也是短短的幾句話。這樣的事態發展，Fury不得不再次暗示了他之前說過的、「假如意中的嚮導不回應必須立即尋找新的人選」。

「隊長，你和Stark談過了嗎？」自搭檔以來都密切注意著兩人關係發展的Sharon這麼問。

Steve搖頭：「一直沒有機會。Tony最近似乎特別忙，也不知道是不是故意避開我。」

「哎、果然是史上最惡嚮導，」Sharon呵呵笑，引來Steve不滿的眼神，她完全不為所動，「Stark真的不好相處、還很頑固，Coulson追著他幾年時間了都沒辦法讓Stark來SHIELD測試他的嚮導能力程度。」

Steve聽著她的發言，僅僅是點點頭。

「我不熟悉生活上的那個Stark，不能給你再多的建議。但僅是通過媒體報道上看，你們的相處跟已結合的哨兵嚮導沒多大差別。除了Stark他自己的頑固之外，你有想過你自己無法更進一步的原因嗎？」

Steve只是直直地看著她。

「比方說，你腦海中那一扇門後的回憶？」Sharon裝作隨意地提問，但目光卻沒有離開過眼前的士兵。

「我之前曾打開過大門一點、知道那段回憶的大概，但是細節被CAP鎖起來了。它不讓我靠近。我不清楚這算不算是逃避現實，但我還是想知道。如果我必須有一位嚮導，我希望毫無保留地將一切都交給對方，像Bucky那樣。」

「嗯⋯⋯」Sharon點點頭，「我認為CAPTAIN不是要你逃避，而是你還沒準備好。無論是哪個哨兵或者嚮導，精神全結合都是他們人生最大的風險之一。如果你明白我的意思的話。」

Steve思考片刻：「我聽說哨兵在結合中可能進入PCM的危險性。」

「我只是表層結合過的嚮導；關於全結合方面，原理上的知識我很清楚、不過實作的部分我遠比不上那些結合過的。至於這部分，我知道有個人能夠向你解釋這些。」

Steve頓一頓，立即明白了Sharon說的是誰。

＊

「這個不行，這個太低調，那個與之前的雷同⋯⋯拜託、JARVIS，你的能耐不止這些。」Tony指手畫腳地否定了JARVIS的每個提議，一手懊惱地揉著太陽穴。

『Sir，請容我建議將以前的調色調出來，從其中挑選中意的進行修改。』JARVIS決定換個方法來滿足它主人挑剔的要求。

「好吧。」

眼前的這一套鋼鐵裝甲已經完成，但鑒於它特殊的功能，Tony想使用比較不同的塗裝顏色。然而JARVIS所提出的幾十種方案卻沒有一個讓Tony滿意。這個狀況已經持續了兩天多。

『Sir、工作室通風口處——』

JARVIS的話語被通風口閘打開的聲音打斷，一顆金色的腦袋倒著伸出來：「唷。」

「唷你個頭，」Tony翻白眼，知道來不及阻止對方通過這種方式進入對其他人關閉的工作室，一回神就發現人已經站在自己面前，桌上還放著一個寫著Randy's Donut的白色包裝和一杯Starbucks咖啡，「你怎麼把咖啡帶進通風口又不會讓它灑掉的⋯⋯哦不，你不用回答，這是個蠢問題。」

Clint哼哼一笑，一屁股坐在Tony旁邊的椅子上：「咦？你家大頭呢？」

「⋯⋯」Tony沒好氣地搖頭：「找CAPTAIN去了。」

「嘖嘖嘖，你看看IRON和CAPTAIN，直接了當多主動。倒是兩個主人在鬧彆扭～」

Tony哼了一聲。大家怎麼就忘了IRON還是不喜歡跟Steve相處這回事。

Clint笑呵呵地一手掏出另一個袋子，打開封口的同時香噴噴的味道飄散開來，覆蓋了工作間的金屬味。Clint最擅長烤製各種各樣的甜點了，這次他烤了一些看似簡單的餅乾——

「盾牌餅乾，」Clint拿起一塊，「我的最新大作。」

Tony瞇著眼盯著那分明拷貝了美國隊長盾牌顏色的餅乾。他絕對不會承認光是這樣手指大小的甜點就令他想起了那個Tony試圖避而不見的人。他眼睜睜瞪著Clint將餅乾一整塊放進口中，不知道是否故意地、露出誇張的滿足表情直說「美味啊美味」。

Tony更不會承認自己想搶走整包餅乾，佔為己有。誰說哨兵才有強烈獨占慾的？

Clint滿意地觀察著Tony的表情變化，趁著對方愣神的機會悄悄潛入對方的精神之中。Tony立刻感覺到他人的入侵，面色不佳地加固意志力，將Clint『踢』出他的精神之外：「你做什麼？」

「看看你的意志力到底糟糕到什麼地步，」鷹眼聳聳肩，「情況不佳啊，Tony。」

Tony不說話了。

「明明清醒著卻讓我侵入進去了。你的『Wall』已經出現裂縫，而且面積還不小呢。」

「Wall」，也稱為「牆壁」，指的是嚮導們以意志力建立起來關閉精神的保護層。Tony試著用同樣的方式來招呼Clint，可是另一位嚮導的精神被他的哨兵建立的「精神護盾」滴水不漏地保護著，自己只能悻然退出鷹眼的精神之外。

Clint絲毫不介意Tony的入侵，悠哉地環視著工作室：「是我錯覺嗎？你好像做了很多套鋼鐵盔甲，」又指著Tony面前還未上色的裝甲，「不知道要用什麼配色？」

「你什麼時候⋯⋯」

「還要我解釋嗎？你的思想開始無意識洩露出來了，」Clint一副「你明知故問」的表情解釋，「隨意一個嚮導用心去感受的話就會知道你的心思。搞不好還會挖到什麼秘密呢。」

Tony受不了對方這麼轉彎抹角的說法方式：「你就直接告訴我你來這裡幹嘛的吧。」

「那我就直接告訴你，我跟Natasha終於受夠了你和Steve躲著對方。我來說服你，她去搞定Steve。」

「嚴格來說，Steve自從從馬里布回來後都有任務，我自己也有大大小小的會議。我們的時間基本錯開了。根本不算躲。」

「你根本是把這事能拖就拖。」

「並不是，」Tony回過頭去繼續一心多用地過濾著盔甲著色的方案，「有點不一樣。」

「嗯哼。有件事我們都很在意。在馬里布大宅的第一晚到底發生了什麼事？」

回想起那天晚上⋯⋯Tony知道自己睡著了，知道自己又做了相同的夢。當他快要被夢境驚醒時，突然之間在自己四周、從地面揚起一個保護層，將夢境瞬間抽離自己的意識。Tony對這個保護層既陌生又熟悉；陌生的是，他從未見過這樣的情景；熟悉的是，他立即知道了這是來自Steve的「精神護盾」，因為護盾的顏色與Steve眼睛的顏色毫無差別。

Tony立刻沉醉在這種獨特的保護之中。自嚮導能力覺醒以來他從未有過一刻完美的「安寧」。沒想到的是，Steve僅僅靠握著Tony的手就為他建立起這樣一個絕對領域，將困擾了Tony幾年的噩夢輕易地驅趕在外。不僅如此，Steve的精神護盾給予Tony的感覺就如Steve平常對待他一般，沒有一絲強迫性；而是溫和、溫柔地裹著自己的精神。當他意識到這一點的時候，他已經不能再否認Steve對他的重要性；他真心需要這位哨兵，這個人；他可以對他張開精神接納對方。正因為自己有了這樣一個認知，Tony更想去理解自己的那一個噩夢究竟從何而來；他不想懷著隔閡去接受Steve的精神，也不希望噩夢成真。

Tony讓Clint進入自己的精神，好讓對方理解當時發生了什麼，自己一直在猶豫著什麼。雖然有什麼心事的時候Tony多數向Bruce傾訴，然而這個時候Tony覺得Clint會更加理解自己。

兩人肩並肩地坐了很久。平常嘮叨的Clint意外沉默了很長時間。最後他放下餅乾，開口了：「擺脫了Loki的控制後，有很長一段時間我都沒辦法相信自己。腦中像是有另一個人——不是HAWK也不是Natasha——在虎視眈眈著。總覺得那個人會突然跳出來，奪走自己的意識，將原本指著敵人的箭頭對準Natasha。」

「醫生認為我的精神狀態沒有問題，但實際上了戰場又是另一回事。一方面我們身份在紐約大戰中暴露了，另一方面我還未擺脫被洗腦的陰影，那次任務完成得很艱苦。」

這麼一說，Tony記起大家入住大樓前，有一次Natasha和Clint搭檔執行任務；Clint沒有及時安撫處在PCM狀態的Natasha，令她受了傷。他們回來那天，其他復仇者一起去SHIELD總部看望他們。每個人都看得出Clint和Natasha之間的氣氛不對勁；或者應該說，是Clint對於她的。

「那事我記得，」Tony接話，「你倆之間可怕的氣氛害我都不敢邀請你們來大樓住了，」他誇張地縮了縮身體，「後來呢？」

「我質疑了自己的能力，懷疑自己能否再勝任Natasha的嚮導，」Clint抓抓亂髮。

Tony聽罷，瞇著眼問：「然後她有打爆你這隻笨鳥的頭腦嗎？」

Clint撲哧一聲，突然大笑了出來，笑得眼淚都快掉了。好不容易喘過氣來，他才回答：「痛死了，比她在我被洗腦時揍的疼個幾百倍。」

「這當然。用腳趾頭思考都知道她不會怪你。跟你結合的時候她已經將自己全部交給信任的你了。」

Tony話音剛落，突然從自己方才說的那句話了解了什麼。

「看吧，大道理你懂的，放在自己身上就猶豫不前了，」Clint呵呵直笑：「表層結合不需要Imprint、而且對雙方都沒有風險。但每個與嚮導進行全結合的哨兵都是經過了嚴謹的思考才作出決定的，因為這種結合後就相當於哨兵把自己的生命交付給嚮導。越是強大的哨兵對嚮導的依賴性更加強烈。破壞一個哨兵的方法極其簡單；嚮導就是他們的弱點。可你不覺得不可思議嗎？仍然有哨兵願意進行全結合。將自己毫無保留交給另一個人，當今世上有多少人做得到呢？你不覺得正因為如此，才更要珍惜那個願意全部交給你的人嗎？」

Clint的一字一句烙印在Tony心頭。在他自己還在猶豫著的時候，已經有人無視世人對他的評價，將信任放在他身上。然而這些信任他的人並不是普通的世人；他們穿過了Tony一層又一層的面具和偽裝進入了他的內心，在此以後他們仍然沒有離開，依然留在他的身邊。假如他們能夠如此信任自己，為什麼自己就不能也敞開胸懷去接納？

更何況那是Steve。那個幾乎完美的Steve，可以得到更好的Steve。可他偏偏選上了自己。而自己也早就把心交出去了。

Tony深深地歎一口氣。

「當然，互相Imprint是很認真嚴肅的決定，」Clint又抓起餅乾，邊吃著邊說：「就像我跟Natasha，明明知道彼此是屬於各自的哨兵和嚮導，我們還是拖了好幾個月才真正結合。結合這事得在雙方都能安然接受的情況下發生，為的是盡可能降低哨兵進入PCM的機率。所以你就和Steve談談吧，先以情侶關係開始是個不錯的方法，雖然你們之間的相處都夠老夫老妻了。」

「Imprint呢？你一開始就給Natasha Imprint了嗎？」既然Clint都提起來了，Tony趁機多瞭解一下他們這一對。說來慚愧，大夥住一塊都大半年了，他還不知道這對的故事。

「沒有。Natasha拒絕。這跟她過去經歷有關，就不是我該說的部分了。一開始那群沒腦的Council也不支持我們；他們之中只有一位嚮導，其他人根本不理解哨兵嚮導的事情。當然我們的決定我們說了算。結果還是讓人安心的；兩個八級的哨兵嚮導啊，誰會覺得不好呢。」

一說到Council，Tony和Clint同時嗤之以鼻。想起Steve在知道了大戰中放出核彈是Council的決定後，整個人進入美國隊長模式地大發雷霆，哨兵的氣勢爆發出來；那可是Tony唯一一次見Steve氣成那樣；他試著緩和場面，Steve卻對他露出受傷的表情：『Tony、我幾乎失去了你。』如此簡單的一句話對Tony來說卻是重鎚一擊；現在想來，就是在那一刻Tony確認了對方的心意，也知道了自己的。

不知不覺中Clint放下餅乾，雙手托著下巴傻笑著盯住Tony。被看著的那個人沒好氣地回瞪，順手抓了一把餅乾。看著眼前熟悉的圖案，Tony心暖暖的；咬了一口，淡淡的奶油香充滿了整個口腔。Tony一口氣吃了好幾塊餅乾，配上咖啡，真是滿足享受。

「嘿，」Clint換了個坐姿，現在他正與對方面對面，認真的表情讓Tony有些疑惑：「關於你那個夢，能跟我多說點嗎？」

「怎麼了？」Tony本想拒絕，但見Clint若有所思的樣子之後，忍不住開口問。

「你說裡面有隊長盾牌的碎片⋯⋯你有看見隊長本人嗎？」

「沒有，」Tony每次想起染血的盾牌都很不舒服，裝作沒事地搖頭，「看見盾牌是不久前的事，但沒有看見Steve。」幸好沒有，否則Tony還真不知道得怎麼去和Steve相處。

「不久前是什麼意思？」

「就是之前都只看見凌亂的戰場場面和自己。紐約大戰後突然有了更多的畫面。盾牌就是在那時出現的。你問這些做什麼？」

Tony這才發現Clint緊握著雙手直到關節都泛白了。這不對勁。這位特工的感情波動雖然比較豐富，可眼前的他似乎想到了什麼令人驚訝的事情而表露出了異常明顯的情感變化。

「Clint？你有什麼要告訴我的嗎？」

「⋯⋯嚮導一般都比較容易進入夢境。這跟他們本身的能力有關，」聽著這麼對方這麼說，Tony表示理解地點點頭，Clint繼續：「我也是，時常會有很奇妙的夢境。可是紐約一戰過後，我開始做著同一個夢。夢中看似是戰場，我和Natasha⋯⋯我覺得那是她；我們並肩戰鬥。最後⋯⋯我們握著手一起死去。」

Tony猛然打了個冷顫。他現在的夢境當中，周圍橫臥的幾具軀體當中，有三具他覺得非常熟悉。經由Clint這麼一說，Tony確實記得其中兩具軀體是手握著手，像是一對戀人，它們的四周散落著碎裂的小刀和折斷的箭——

那絕對是Natasha和Clint。

突然感知了這個事實的Tony，他的思維變得凌亂。所以不止Steve，連Natasha和Clint也被捲進來了。慢著，另一具軀體⋯⋯自己怎麼會一直沒有注意到？光裸的綠色手臂，那明明是Hulk！是Bruce！這個團隊，Tony心中關愛的一家人，全部在自己夢中——

「天哪！Tony，快冷靜下來！」天才控制不了的意識感染到Clint，同時後者也看見了Tony的夢境：「Tony、冷靜！Tony！！」他抓著眼前男人的雙肩使勁搖：「你沒有在夢中親眼看見我們每一個人；從武器上看來的確會讓你誤會，但是、你沒有看到臉！別輕易下定論！」

「那你告訴我這到底是什麼！」Tony把話題丟回去：「我一直被這個夢困擾。我讓JARVIS搜集了這個世界上所有關於哨兵嚮導的資料，沒有一樣能夠解答我的問題！我不解決它、我怎麼能夠張開精神接受Steve？看著Steve在身邊談笑風生、腦中卻一直播放著他的武器沾滿了血握在手裡的情景，那種感受你懂嗎？！」

「作為一個天才你有時候真的蠢到無藥可救！」Clint毫不示弱吼回去：「我剛才說的話你沒聽懂嗎？我當然懂那種感受！還有，你真覺得你能打破他的盾牌？我不是懷疑你裝甲的能力，只是連Thor的雷神之錘都被盾牌反彈回來，你確定你就能夠打破它？」

兩人得停下來喘口氣。Clint似乎恢復得很快：「我剛剛發現了一個嚴重問題。可能因為你沒有接受過這方面的訓練所以感覺不出來。剛才接納你的意識後，我認為那不是從你自身產出來的夢境。我剛才沒有告訴你，那天晚上我們四個人離開客廳後都回房休息了。可是沒多久我們都同時被一種強烈的意識驚醒。」

聽他這麼一說，Tony想起那晚他裹著被子逃回房間去，卻在走廊處看見了Clint他們幾個，每個人臉上都帶著相當不解的表情。

「仔細想想看。你說你因為Steve的精神護盾、夢境消失了。接著我們就醒了。你不覺得這很奇怪嗎？我的推測如下：有其他人對你灌輸著這個夢境；一直以來你都沒有哨兵，所以你無意識地吸收著夢的內容；然而那晚Steve在你身邊，夢境被擋在護盾外，然後反彈，變成我們被這種強烈的意識『吵醒』了。當然我們幾個都已經結合過，所以那種意識不能像影響到你那樣地進入我們的腦海中。」

Clint的推測聽著有道理。但是Tony對此又提出了一個新的疑問：「會有誰能對我灌輸意識？自從能力覺醒後我都是一個人，也沒有帶任何人回家過夜。我和Pepper曾經想過結合但沒成事，而且她也沒有對我建立精神護盾。我身邊更沒有幾個哨兵嚮導，除了你們以外。」

鷹眼聽罷，抱頭發出惱怒的聲音：「啊啊啊這莫名其妙地煩死了！總之！我以八級嚮導的身份告訴你，那一定是他人給你灌輸的！你大可以安心跟Steve在一起！無論是誰、或者有什麼意圖，總而言之、你需要Steve給你精神護盾！」

「說著倒容易，」幾年的擔憂哪有一下子就消除的，Tony翻白眼。但他也在考慮Clint的推測。八級嚮導的理解能力不是開玩笑的。

『Sir，Rogers隊長和Romanoff小姐要求進入工作室。』JARVIS打斷了Tony的思考。他和Clint同時看向門外，兩個哨兵四個靈體圍在門外；Natasha和Steve臉上還有焦急的神色。

「開門。」

＊

門還沒完全打開Natasha和Steve首當其衝地跨進來，全身濕淋淋的，好像剛從水中撈出來一樣。

「你們直接這樣去游泳了嗎？」Tony問。

「練習對打，」Natasha簡潔回答：「我被Clint的意識騷擾了，所以來看看。」Steve在一旁點點頭。

Clint指著Tony：「我在給這個笨蛋分析情況。」Tony一掌拍掉他的手，但沒有反駁。Clint在Steve和Natasha之間來回看了幾眼：「看來你們有好好『談』嘛。」

Natasha雙臂環胸，Steve只是抓抓頭髮。Clint跟Tony你看我、我看你，又觀察了眼前兩位哨兵，他們身上各有一些淤青，同時得出結論：「哨兵果然是靠身體力行的。我和Tony就進行了一場非常深刻而且窩心的聊天。」

「窩心到最後都吼起來了。」Tony反駁。

「因為你太笨。」Clint掃他一眼。

Natasha厲聲阻止：「好了你們。介意更新一下你們剛才的聊天內容嗎？」

「你先說妳和Steve的嘛～」在Natasha面前總愛偶爾撒撒嬌的Clint嬉笑道：「不能現場觀看兩位哨兵『打架』真是太可惜！」

「關鍵的我都說了，剩下等他和Tony私下談。Steve，你可以把我跟你說過的告訴他，我不介意。」

Natasha說話的時候，IRON飄過來站在Tony身邊的桌子上。它只是抬起頭看著Tony，後者很了解地打開杯蓋。IRON蹦跳著幾步，撲通一聲跳進杯子中，輕輕地濺起小小的水花，一臉幸福地趴在杯子邊緣。

『⋯⋯好可愛，』Steve在心中對CAPTAIN這麼說。

然而CAPTAIN卻僅僅是凝視著IRON，很輕地「嗯」了一聲。

『CAP？』Steve疑問。不知道為什麼，最近CAPTAIN特別沉默。前幾天，他再一次問了CAPTAIN關於「它知道了什麼」的問題，CAPTAIN的回答卻很猶豫：『吾可能知道了，但需要證實。』

「喔對了！」Clint的聲音插進來：「記得我們在馬里布第一晚發生的事嗎？Tony告訴我了，並且我也有了新的解釋和推測。」

Steve回想起那一晚。Tony離開的時候他的心情真的很難受。Steve覺得是自己影響了Tony。所以他放手讓對方離開了。自那以後他一直對這件事耿耿於懷。昨天在Sharon的建議下，他今天和Natasha進行練習對打，同時深談了一些話題。不得不說，Natasha的經歷確實與自己有相似的地方；她的確幫助了自己。

「所以那天晚上到底怎麼了？」Natasha皺眉：「你、我，Bruce和Betty，同時都受到強烈意識的影響醒過來。這不是什麼好現象。」

「的確不是，」Clint突然換上嚴肅的表情：「目前了解到的情況是，當時Tony在做噩夢，Steve為他建立起精神護盾——」

「慢著，」Steve不得不立刻打斷：「你說我為Tony⋯⋯建立了護盾？」

Tony點頭：「我沒有經歷過不表示我不知道那是護盾。我的噩夢被擋在護盾外面了。」

「那你為什麼還要離開？」Steve不由自主露出受傷的表情：「我一直以為是我影響到你了，你才做了噩夢⋯⋯」

「停，」Clint張開雙臂打住Steve和Tony繼續說下去：「噩夢什麼的你們私下談。總之，我發現了Tony的噩夢並非他自身所為，更不是Steve你的。但我確定他的夢境來自外界；也就是說有人對Tony灌輸了這個噩夢。」

Natasha整個人的氣氛都變了，立即進入「黑寡婦」的狀態：「是要阻止Tony與哨兵結合嗎？」

「或者是想要破壞他的精神意識和意志力，」Clint補充：「但我們目前沒有任何證據指明這是誰做的，或者他們的目的是什麼。」

Steve相當焦慮；他沒想到事情原來那麼嚴重。但一想到有人企圖傷害Tony，一把火從心底燒起來。就算Tony不是他的嚮導，Steve也絕不允許任何人對那位天才不利。

「咳咳Steve可以稍微控制一下你的保護慾嗎，」Clint無奈搖搖頭，不過顯然Natasha也沒忍得住她的怒氣；哨兵的通病是他們總會對嚮導們產生強烈的守護欲望。Clint用眼角瞄了瞄Tony和Steve的對望；鷹眼第N次為此受不了。

「我的媽呀你們之間的UST我受夠了！」他說著跳到地上，一手抓起Natasha的手腕迅速步向門口，HAWK向室內剩下的兩人眨眨眼，摟著WIDOW隨它們的主人離去。

工作室中突然安靜下來。Steve一臉疑惑地望著門口，CAPTAIN保持著兩臂環胸的姿勢，Tony僅僅注視著IRON，用兩根手指很輕地撓著小靈體的頭頂。

「UST？」Steve學習了很多詞彙，但這個他並不熟悉。而且Tony似乎沒有向他解釋的打算。

JARVIS很迅速地為他解答：「Unresolved Sexual——」

「JARVIS靜音！」Tony大吼。

將新的事物帶給Steve已經成為JARVIS新的使命之一，這當然也是Tony下的命令。凡有Steve不懂的JARVIS都會第一時間為他解答。剛才也是。

「反正我總要知道的，」Steve笑著。不得不說，從Clint那知道那一晚並不是自己影響了Tony使得對方做噩夢後，他的精神放鬆了一部分；然而新的信息也令他心中重新抹上一層陰影。

「餓嗎？」Tony冷不防地提問：「才跟Natasha打得轟轟烈烈，照你的新陳代謝速度，也差不多了？」

「是有些。」Steve靦腆一笑。

「洗個澡，去廚房找我。」

＊

Steve的印象之中，Tony出現在廚房的話，無非是一、找咖啡，二、吃。看著那位天才正在仔細包著三明治，Steve有股掏出手機拍照的衝動。事後請JARVIS調出錄像重溫應該沒有問題吧？

將三明治對角切開兩份擺好，Tony將盤子擺到Steve面前，轉身倒了杯咖啡，喝了一口後IRON二話不說又跳進杯子中。

Steve努力讓自己不要顯得過於興高采烈，一邊拿起三明治大大咬了一口，鮮美的肉香、新鮮的蔬菜、多汁的蕃茄、開胃的酸黃瓜、配上香濃的——美乃滋？Steve停下咀嚼的動作，低頭疑惑地觀察手中食物。

坐在對面的Tony發現異常：「怎麼？」

Steve一根手指撩起白色奶醬：「奶油？」

「美乃滋。」

「奶油。」

Tony蹙眉，一臉不信地伸手過來撥起一點奶油放進嘴裡。Steve看得出他整個人僵住了。

「JARVIS？」天才準備將罪怪在AI管家身上。

『Sir，當時我還在靜音有效時間內，』顯然管家也不能吃虧。

杯子裡的IRON忍不住噗嗤一聲，在Tony怒瞪之下小靈體趕緊摀住嘴。惱羞成怒地丟下咖啡杯，Tony避開Steve的眼神起身，迅速繞過餐桌向門口方向直奔。

Steve眼疾手快地伸手逮住要逃跑的人，有力地抓著Tony手腕：「留下來。」

Tony沒有轉身，但是他收起踏在前面的左腳，顯示著他沒有了離開的打算，然而過了幾秒他依然沒有回過身。

「我搞砸了。」

「只不過是美乃滋換成了奶油，」Steve心中覺得好笑，「味道淡了點而已。來，坐下。」

不給Tony任何逃跑的機會，Steve拉過來一張高腳椅，按著對方肩膀讓他坐好，一只手拿起剩下的三明治繼續吃。

「別吃了、」Tony伸手想搶過Steve手上殘餘的失敗料理，不成功後又企圖拿走盤子。Steve發揮他速度和身高的優勢從Tony手下「保護」了食物。

「不行，這是我第一次看你下廚，第一次吃你做的三明治，我要好好吃完。」

「味道都錯了！那麼難吃的東西，我不想你搞壞肚子。」

「我體質好，」趕緊將手中最後一小塊放進嘴巴中，Steve伸長手將盤子放遠遠的，趁著Tony靠過來的姿勢、Steve湊近他耳邊說：「味道其實還不錯啊。」

「你別這樣⋯⋯」Tony皺出八字眉，要反駁的話在眼前之人熱切的注視下咽回喉嚨去。

「所以Clint說的都是真的嗎？」Steve試著打開話題，「那晚不是我影響到你？」

Tony搖頭，一手撐著右邊太陽穴位：「我的噩夢早在這麻煩的能力覺醒後沒多久出現。不是你。你怎麼會覺得是你影響到我的？」

「呃⋯⋯」Steve一下子不知道該從什麼地方說起，「因為我是個哨兵？」

Tony瞇著眼，等待對方繼續。

金髮的男人微微歎一口氣：「我告訴你的話，你也會告訴我你的嗎？」

「談條件？」

「你說過會答應我一件事的，記得嗎？」Steve露出『計謀得逞』的壞笑，半開玩笑地說著。

Tony條件反射性要張嘴反對，又像是想起了什麼的合上。Steve忍不住露出寵溺的笑容，自己卻全然不覺：「開玩笑的。我不會逼你。我只是，不想再卻步不前。」

「我懂你先。」Tony坐直身子，一副好聽眾的姿態。

Steve摸了摸下巴：「以前⋯⋯二戰時候，Bucky是我的嚮導，你知道的。雖然只是表層的結合，但那對我很重要，因為超級士兵的血清讓我的哨兵能力也超越了常人。所以，即使是表層結合，在失去Bucky後，對我的影響也相當強烈。那之後我應該是進入了PCM⋯⋯我不太記得事件的細節，只是模糊的影像，我⋯⋯應該是，傷害了別的嚮導。」

他的手握成拳頭，再一次深深地呼氣：「對於哨兵，嚮導幾乎是我們的一切。我們應該保護他們的。」

後面的話Steve沒有說出來，但Tony能夠感受得到。Steve是個古板固執又認真的人，只會做正確的事情。當他沒有做到的時候，他會開始反省、責備自己的過錯，然後道歉、改正。然而，傷害嚮導的這件事，他卻不能去改正。就這樣，這事留在心底，形成了一個傷疤。

「我現在的搭檔，Sharon，她建議我和Natasha談。你也看見的⋯⋯」Steve扯了扯嘴角，「她從來不手下留情，這次還特別狠。」

Natasha告訴了他，她代號的來源。她說，她原本並不是叫『Black Widow』；她的組織企圖給她尋找適合的嚮導。可是每一次，每一個嚮導精神安撫了她以後，Natasha都會下手殺了對方；不管組織如何在事後懲罰她、如何防止，她依然做得到、也重複著這樣的行為。最終，她的代號變成了『黑寡婦』——美麗的黑色蜘蛛，與雄蛛交配後吃掉對方，無一例外——沒有這個新的代號更加適合她了。

正因如此，Natasha遇到Clint後，一度拒絕了Clint的「Imprint」；即使心底知道、能夠強烈感覺出Clint是她的伴侶，Natasha的經歷使她不斷逃避。她說那種感覺很奇特；她明明被對方吸引，又懼怕他像其他嚮導一樣死去而不得不避開；兩種矛盾的心情在對戰，理智與情感的對抗。

讓Natasha改變主意的契機卻是那麼簡單。那一次的任務她無法控制自己地進入PCM。高層因為她的過去決定不給予她嚮導進行安撫，而是決定處置她。Clint在Coulson和Sharon的幫助下說服Fury；Fury帶頭抗命，給了Clint一次機會。事後Sharon說，她第一次看見Fury和Coulson那麼有失常態地緊張。Clint成功了；不僅如此，他和Natasha順利地交換「Imprint」，進行結合，成為SHIELD第一對八級哨兵嚮導。

「他們之間相持了超過八個月才出現了這個機會，」把心頭事全部講出來令Steve如釋重負，「他們還是在一起了。Natasha至今仍然欣賞Clint的大膽，僅僅憑著這點和他對他自己的信任，他改變了所有人的觀點。互相相信對方，將自己全部交出去，互相扶持，一起度過了每個難關。Natasha不知道你的顧慮，但她希望我多給自己一點信任。」

沉默在二人之間蔓延開來。Steve已經把自己要說的話給說完了；當然，顧慮不會在他表白完畢後就消失；可是他決定了，如果Tony願意把手交給自己，Steve說什麼都會確保對方的安全，即使敵人可能是自己。思考的空檔之間，Steve注意到他們的靈體全神貫注地注視著，就連平常對他不理不睬的IRON，也仔細聆聽著Steve的一字一句。

「——你說過的。」

Tony冷不防將雙掌按在Steve額邊。Steve愣了愣，一個個場景隨即如洪水般灌進他的腦海中：煙火，戰場，尖叫，軀體，盾牌，碎片。

這就是他的秘密。看著染了鮮血的盾牌，Steve全然不覺得恐懼，反而決心更加堅定。他比Tony的還要大的手蓋在對方的上面，那一瞬間，所有場景消失了。

「⋯⋯」Tony看進他的雙眼，然後整個人靠在Steve身上，深深地呼吸著，「讓我多待一會。」

「我哪都不去。讓我成為你的哨兵。我們不用馬上結合⋯⋯等你適應。」

「這話是我該說才對。先從⋯⋯普通的、⋯⋯你懂。」

一只手輕輕蓋在Tony頭上，另一手抱著他的腰，Steve忍不住笑意，像他右邊的CAPTAIN點點頭。看向左邊，Steve與IRON四目相對；小靈體早已不在咖啡杯中，它站在臺面上，目光從Steve那、轉移到Tony身上，默默地，一個字都沒說。

 

—END—


	10. We can all use a rest before journey ahead

『鋼鐵俠Tony Stark再次與不知名男性出現於餐廳。二人感情甚好，有親密舉動……』

『Stark Industry尚未有任何聲明……』

『最新GQ雜誌訪問中記者提問有關此男性身份，Mr. Stark僅表明對方是已註冊哨兵……』

安寧的週日下午眾人悠閒地待在公共休息室，Natasha和Betty翻閱著雜誌，Clint研究最新甜點，Bruce幫忙試吃Clint的作品。

「我以為隊長的身份是保密的，」Betty手指點了點雜誌上的句子，「他有註冊？」

「他在SHIELD中有，」身邊的女特工為其解釋，「替政府工作的哨兵嚮導只需向他們工作單位註冊，並不會對外公開。假如一個人從普通工作轉移到政府，他們的註冊資料也會轉移到政府內部，並且從外界註冊系統上隱蔽。」

另外兩個男人也湊過來一起閱讀關於Tony和Steve的報導。自從確認關係以來，兩人偶爾會出外約會，並毫無隱瞞大眾的打算，牽手、擁抱，還有一次被拍到疑似接吻的畫面。

看到這，四個人不約而同望著休息室另一頭，兩位當事人靠一起半躺在沙發上，Steve時不時點著手上的平板電腦，Tony則是來回操作懸在眼前的顯像。他們看起來似乎在討論著什麼。而熱烈的討論之中，他們緊緊地依偎著對方，雙腿還交纏在一塊。

聽見Clint沉重的嘆氣聲，其他三個人將注意力帶回到準備要發表意見的鷹眼上。

「雖然我早就知道他們從不把低調當成一回事……比起以前的『我只能在你看不到的時候偷偷看你』，我情願看現在這種你儂我儂閃瞎全世界用閃光統治全人類的恩恩愛愛。」

「太有體會與總結性了，」Bruce摘下眼鏡，「你說我們花了多長時間才讓他們開竅的？」

「大概兩個月吧。真是考驗每個人的承受力和忍耐力啊。」

「說真的他倆完全可以精神結合了，」Betty托著下巴，「記得關係確認那一天？整個氣氛完全變了，就像結婚了三十年的恩愛夫妻，那種行為模式，跟我們幾個之間的一模一樣，」她指了指Natasha和Clint、又指了自己和Bruce，「我見過的結合配對也不算少了，像他們那樣的很稀有。」

幾個人再次觀察遠處的一對；這次Steve將下巴擱在Tony頭頂上，平板電腦被放置一旁，兩臂從身後抱著Tony的腰，而Tony則換了個姿勢，明顯更加放鬆地躺在Steve身上。他們的靈體也不示弱；CAPTAIN背對眾人靠著沙發，IRON坐在沙發靠頂端上、幾乎貼著CAP，小短腿前後擺動，一副很快樂的樣子。

「這照片要是賣出去了能要多高的價錢呢？」Betty兩手擺出拍照的動作，打趣道。

大家都笑了。

*

早知道就找Steve來幫忙。Tony心想。

新裝甲塗裝的事因和Steve的關係轉變以及其餘公司相關的事務一直沒有進展。某天Tony參觀Steve的畫室，看見那幅尚未完成的復仇者油畫上還未上色的鋼鐵俠。於是便詢問Steve尚未著色的理由。Steve說，他參考了不少JARVIS提供給他的著色，但都不太滿意，於是打算創造一組不一樣的塗裝顏色。

Tony頓時傻眼。這不就是一直在困擾自己的問題嗎？他再仔細觀察了油畫，畫中的鋼鐵裝甲款式與他即將完成的那一套幾乎一模一樣。

Steve和JARVIS在不知不覺之間竟然有那麼多自己都不知道的交流。可惡的是JARVIS居然一個字都沒提起過。這一點，JARVIS的解釋是「在裝甲方面上Sir總是一個人獨自工作」因而它沒有提醒Tony、Steve可以幫助他。

不過在自己管家這吃虧也不是第一次了。於是最後就變成了他們倆窩在沙發上研究著裝甲塗裝。

「總之這一套的功能非常特別。我得讓它比較突出，」這是Tony的要求，「它可以、也不一定要跟隨裝甲的原配色，」他指金色和火紅，畢竟有其他裝甲根本不用這兩種顏色。

「嗯……我覺得火紅和金色已經是鋼鐵俠的標誌色了。既然要突出的話，」Steve在飄浮半空的顯像中調出一種金色，放在裝甲圖像上，「我還是比較喜歡用金色作底色。」

「喔〜原來你也這麼高調，」Tony笑出來。

「誰叫我男友是鋼鐵俠呢，」Steve將Tony凌亂的頭髮往後撂，比起對外那個工整豔麗的Mr. Stark，他更喜歡現在這個隨意地穿著黑色背心和褪色牛仔褲的Tony，「然後用火紅來點綴。」

Tony放心把調色的工作交給Steve，一邊分神地用手指悄悄戳著IRON；後者完全沒有知覺。CAP的臉僅僅是稍微轉了角度，一言不發。

Tony曾數度詢問IRON它不喜歡Steve的理由是什麼。剛開始的時候，IRON振振有詞地對Tony說『反正你也不喜歡Steve那我幹嘛要喜歡他』，這答案讓Tony實在無法反駁。當Tony發現自己對Steve有點意思的時候他又問了，IRON支吾了半天都沒得出一個合理回答，只是重複著『我就是討厭他』；這讓Tony鬱悶又納悶了好一陣子。直到他確定自己真的喜歡Steve而IRON和CAP也相處得很融洽的時候，Tony又問「CAP是Steve的靈體喔」，小傢伙居然戳著兩根手指不好意思地回答『是CAP就可以』；看著IRON那個疑似羞澀的模樣Tony咖啡噴了一桌。最後他和Steve確立關係了，Tony又問了IRON相同的問題，小靈體低著頭眨眨眼、說：『我……真的不知道為什麼我會討厭Steve，但是我想和CAP在一起，我會……我會努力和Steve相處的！』

小傢伙還真的說到做到；它親自將對Tony說過的話面對面告訴Steve，即使幾乎整個過程它的頭都壓得低低的、但握緊的小拳頭顯示出它是認真的；IRON向Steve道歉說它不該無緣由地對他沒有禮貌不理不睬，還保證以後絕不再犯。寬宏大量的Steve怎麼可能不接受呢？畢竟Steve一直對Tony的每件事都很細心，連IRON的也是；為了和它建立起友好關係，他特地學習了傳統的咖啡制作方式。結果這一招同時「收買」了Tony和IRON；可能還有那麼一點兒尷尬吧，IRON對他道謝的時候很小聲，接著快速跳進杯子中，將自己埋入香濃又熱騰騰的咖啡中只露出半張臉。這個時候Tony總會得意地微笑，Steve則會很貼心地問小傢伙「溫度可以嗎」，得到的是IRON雞啄米似的點頭。

平常，復仇者的靈體們在大樓中一般是自由活動的；只有整個團隊一起用餐，這個時候靈體們才會一同出現，守在它們主人的身邊。以往，IRON大多坐在Tony肩上，有時候還會喜歡在他鳥窩似的亂髮中打滾。和Steve關係改善後，有一次IRON悄悄在Steve手臂一旁坐下來，這畫面幾乎讓每個人都跌破眼鏡。Tony自豪地說了句「My good boys」，他們的好隊長笑得更加燦爛了。

「你覺得這個如何？」Steve拍拍Tony大腿使得後者回神。眼前全息影像上的那尊鋼鐵裝甲色調與之前的大有不同：淺金色為主色，胸部護甲用火紅色勾勒邊緣，腹部兩旁的細節零件由金、紅、深灰交錯組成；四肢部分也是多為金色作底，裝甲作一般站立姿勢時看似只有少量火紅，但在動作中顯露的紅色佔據了差不多一半的面積。

Tony過去的塗裝都是簡單的大面積色塊。像這樣用其他顏色來點綴細節部分還真沒試過。搶眼的金色在火紅與深灰的襯托下顯得華麗顯眼而不俗氣。

「太複雜了嗎？」見Tony沒說話，Steve不自覺地抓抓頭髮，「既然這套裝甲那麼特別，我就想說用特別的上色方式——」

「不，這很有意思，」頂著一頭亂髮的腦瓜上下擺動，Tony舉起雙手作出托起的動作，將圖像三百六十度轉換角度觀察效果。

「嗯……」Steve突然想到了什麼，點選了金色後將其色點在裝甲手套大拇指和食指上，「這樣，就不會那麼平淡了。」

「喔噢！你這是在考驗著JARVIS的噴色技巧吧，」Tony雖然沒有說明，Steve仍然可以從對方眼中那種興奮光芒，看出Tony的喜愛之情。

「滿意？」Steve揚揚眉。

Tony整個人轉過來，變成趴在Steve身上的姿勢，一邊湊近他的嘴唇一邊說：「J，噴色。」

「如你所願，Sir。」

有些乾燥的薄唇貼上Steve的，如蜻蜓點水。在進行到身體結合前，哨兵嚮導在身體接觸方面都被建議「點到即止」。他們兩人也如此。

交換了幾個輕軟如棉的吻，Tony放鬆身體，懶洋洋地將頭枕在Steve脖子和肩膀之間。他閉上眼睛，享受著另一個人帶給他的溫暖，以及那一層像繭一般包裹著自己精神的嬰兒藍。除了戰鬥之中，Steve總是有種暖暖的氣息，像春日的陽光，覆蓋著Tony微寒的身軀。

Imprint。這個詞悄悄走進Tony的思維中。一個嚮導在哨兵身上留下印記，再得到對方的，是一種什麼樣的感覺呢？

在大家的同意下，幾個同居人大方地將他們的印記秀出：Clint的印記在Natasha的右眼，Natasha的佔據了Clint的整個後背；Betty和Bruce，分別在他們右邊和左邊的肩頭處，HULK的則在它的兩個手掌心中。

嚮導給予哨兵的印記是他們最重要的事物，哨兵給予的則是會永遠保護嚮導的證明。

最重要的事物嗎？Tony不自覺地敲打著胸前的反應堆。這是維持著自己生命的裝置，沒有什麼比這個更加重要了。他想起，每個人的印記都有不同的色彩和形狀。那麼自己會給出的，一定是火紅色的反應堆形狀。

他按在Steve胸前的手下異常溫暖。Tony在腦海中描繪著反應堆的形狀：是過去那個通透、外圈有一小格一小格圍著的圓形，還是現在的倒三角形呢？哪一個會更加適合Steve呢？

Tony知道給出了Imprint就不能再收回來。自己夢境的問題仍然沒有解決。與Steve確立關係的時間雖然很短，但Tony卻覺得他們好像已經相愛了很久一般，只要在一起就能夠跨越每個難關。

IRON突然跳下來，整個趴在Tony前胸上，死死扯著他的衣服不放。

「你怎麼了？」Tony不解。

『……別走……』

「哈？？」它的主人更加疑惑了。Tony不笨，連接著前後幾分鐘發生的事情，想一想就明白了：「你該不會以為我給了Imprint就不要你了吧？」

輪到IRON沒話可說了。

「嘿，你怎麼會這樣覺得？」IRON是個哨兵又是靈體，對Tony的獨佔和保護慾都特別強，他自己多多少少都知道，「我怎麼會有個那麼笨的靈體，我有Steve、你有CAPTAIN啊。難道你不想跟HAWK和WIDOW那樣可以接觸對方嗎，」主人沒有結合的話，靈體們之間不能觸碰，某次Tony見IRON想碰CAPTAIN卻穿過了它的身體，不由得心疼。

IRON卻使勁搖頭，快得Tony都在擔心那顆大頭會不會被甩下來。可它又一個字不說。最近IRON的情緒有點不太穩定；以前它可以泡在咖啡裡一整天，這些天來它泡個幾分鐘就爬起來了，整天在大樓裡面到處飛，給Tony的感覺是它很焦慮。他疑惑著用眼神詢問CAPTAIN，長者靈體僅僅是閉了雙眼，Tony立刻明白、它也不能理解。

「好了好了，」Tony拍拍IRON，「我不知道你到底在鬱悶什麼，總之別再扭頭，又不是不知道你這顆大頭和身體比例不對，頭重腳輕的小心把頭給擰了下來。」

Steve見Tony愛護IRON的樣子，皺皺眉頭，故意咳嗽了兩聲：「我、呃，今晚Pepper和Phil來吃飯，得去準備一下。」

「哎、你等等，」Tony不得不把IRON放回原處，起身去追他吃醋中的男朋友，戳了Steve腰身一下，「美國隊長居然是個醋罈子，呵呵。」嬉笑中有濃烈的得意洋洋，能夠讓全民偶像吃醋的只有他一個，Tony不知不覺在傻笑。

「咳……我知道這無理取鬧，」Steve一手攔過身邊的人，「可我忍不住。」說著他還故意撇撇嘴。

「也不知道它最近怎麼了。」

「我大概能理解吧。和自己單獨相處了那麼久的嚮導要離開了，多少會覺得寂寞吧。」

「它可是我靈體，哪來的離開——」Tony突然覺悟到什麼，拖著Steve停下來、面對面，「所以要離開搭檔了那麼久那麼親近的Sharon，你也會覺得寂寞？」

「你吃醋了？」他的戀人笑得計謀得逞一般湊上來，兩人臉幾乎貼在一塊。

Tony倒吸一口氣；自己竟然被將了一軍！「狡猾！你是誰？把我的Steve弄哪去了？」

而另一個人則笑得眼淚都快掉下來了，「我的天！你太可愛了、Tony！哈哈哈哈！」說完趕緊拔腿就跑。

「誰可愛了？你給我站著！」Tony揮起拳頭追著Steve一直到廚房，一路上歡笑聲不斷。

「呃，很高興你們那麼快樂，」Bruce不得不戳破滿廚房的心形泡泡，「不過我們真的得準備晚飯了。」

「我來幫忙，」Tony才開口，四個聲音同時說「NOOOOOO」。Steve無奈地聳聳肩。

「你沒有下廚天賦，認命吧，」Natasha和Betty一人一邊將Tony架出廚房，「讓我們親愛的男人們來好了。」

Pepper和Coulson都相當忙碌，能夠和大家一起吃飯相當難得。尤其是Coulson恢復工作後，連Pepper都幾乎見不到他本人。因此自從昨天Pepper來電說她和Coulson有空來加入飯局，三位大廚立刻聚在一團研究菜單，其陣勢好比作戰會議。於是就有了他們三人在寬闊的廚房中走來走去，另外三個坐一旁閒聊的情景，期間還有Tony站在他那驚人的酒櫃前挑選紅酒的小插曲；用他的話來說，今晚是星期四、又難得八個人一起聚餐，酒、不能沒有！

Pepper以及Coulson總是準時的。首先發現他們的當然是Tony，以主人之姿歡迎他的客人——雖然Pepper和Coulson在大樓中都有各自房間了。

Tony的嚮導能力出現後，有一段時間他和Pepper之間表現得非常曖昧。兩人在語言和行為上你來我往互相試探；他們不可否認對彼此有感情，但最終下不了決心，而且他們各自的靈體對彼此並沒有任何吸引力。Tony和Pepper理智地決定繼續過往的關係，那樣更加適合他們。她和Coulson交往後Tony替她感到高興；輪到他和Steve也終於走在一起時Pepper笑得合不攏嘴。

而他和Coulson的關係則更加微妙了。嘴上，Tony死活不會承認自己很喜歡這位冷面探員，Coulson也對Tony似乎不冷不熱。但明眼人都看得出來，Tony在Coulson面前隨意自由的姿態，探員在億萬富翁面前嘴角那個零點五度的上揚⋯⋯許多微小的細節都能夠顯示這兩個人的關係甚好。他們之間的稱呼也不知不覺從姓轉變成名。

Tony和Steve確認關係之後，Tony主動召集各位、包括Coulson，將他夢境的事告訴了大家。Clint也將他的分析與他們分享。Coulson很冷靜地說，他會留意這方面的咨詢後一聲不吭地離開。大家都覺得他是生氣了；因為Tony把這事對Coulson瞞了那麼久，畢竟這個團隊中，就數Coulson與Tony認識最久、交情最深了。之後Coulson有來過一兩次，美其名是來確保復仇者們沒有搞破壞，實際上是來親自探望Tony和Steve，這誰都看得出來，只是不敢吭聲罷了。

晚餐相當豐盛。八個人圍在一塊有說有笑，說著近況、聊著家常。靈體們則是在它們主人不遠處。今晚它們還多了另外兩個：Pepper的靈體、維吉尼亞鹿Valerie，Coulson的澳大利亞牧羊犬Pylar。Valerie如Pepper一般身材高挑，Pylar的黑白相間的毛色則與Coulson的探員裝毫無差異。當大家終於注意到這兩位靈體親暱靠在一塊時，眾人不是倒吸一口氣、就是拍手鼓掌。

「Pepper！」Tony才不管Steve和Coulson的目光，摟著他最好的朋友還響亮地親了她額頭，「妳和Phil——這太不夠意思了，竟然不預先通知我。」

「還敢說，」Pepper不甘示弱，寵愛地捏著Tony的臉蛋，「你和Steve的事我還得通過Phil那聽說呢！」

「我們扯平了好不好～」

她和Coulson交換了一個眼神，Coulson清清喉嚨、開口：「這也是我們今晚來的原因。我和Pepper，」他和她的手握在一起，「交換了Imprint，並且決定近日進行精神上的結合。我們希望得到你們的祝福，以及邀請你們見證儀式。」

話音剛落，大家鼓掌的鼓掌、吹口哨的吹口哨，連JARVIS也為他們感到高興、半空中顯示出來自AI管家的祝賀語，四周還投影著散落的花瓣和彩帶。每個人輪流舉杯祝福Pepper和Coulson。

Steve將Tony摟入懷中：「我很開心。」

「你當然會，」Tony親親對方的嘴角，依著Steve，幸福地看著那對將要結合的哨兵和嚮導，心中想像著，不久的將來與Steve的結合。

 

—本章完—


	11. Interlude Three: Dance My Baby!

Steve一直以來最喜歡的事情，是找個安靜的地方自由地畫畫。和Tony交往後這個興趣依然沒有改變，不過其地點從距離Avengers大樓不遠處的咖啡廳轉移到Tony的工作間。當然他的工作間從來跟「安靜」兩個字沒有任何關係，不過這不阻止Steve抱著畫本一邊聽Tony和JARVIS說著自己再努力七十年都聽不懂的理論，一邊用各種Tony和裝甲素描填滿畫本。

他答應了Tony幫忙給新裝甲塗裝上色。今天是新裝甲測試的第一天，Steve看著Tony將什麼東西貼在耳朵後，突然間、工作室的音樂從震耳欲聾的AC/DC轉換成節奏輕快的爵士音樂。他才剛疑惑著想這個大發明家又要搞什麼花樣，而當Tony舉起雙手、扭動他那圓潤挺翹的屁股時，Steve下巴幾乎脫落。

看著戀人正在眼前誘惑著自己，Steve不得不承認、要不是被警告過哨兵嚮導結合前禁止過於親密的身體接觸，自己肯定會撲過去⋯⋯咳。

「JARVIS，」Tony拍拍手，還故意拋給Steve兩個響亮的飛吻。

Steve身邊不遠處的椅子上，一個部件動了動、突然飛到半空、衝向Tony。Tony稍微轉了下身體，那個部件『啪』的一聲裝到他胸部上，不僅如此，部件的下方伸出更多的裝甲，覆蓋了他的腹部。更多的部件飛過去，左手手套先套上、然後是左肩的裝甲，接著是右手手套。Steve驚嘆不已。

可惜這驚嘆只維持到這裡為止。他驚悚地看著Tony得低頭躲過兩個部件，後者則喊著「哎、太快了，放慢點、慢點——」

接著他分別抬起兩腳，右腿、左腿裝甲分別裝上。下體那塊部件撞上Tony胯部時Steve都覺得很痛。

「Tony、後面！」

背部裝甲以高速衝撞上Tony，使得他整個人往前撲，他趕緊發動手套的衝擊器將自己穩在半空，轉眼見Steve擔心地站得很靠近自己：「安啦安啦，沒事的。」

頭盔組裝上頭部，面具部分卻定在兩人眼前半空中一動不動，似乎在詢問著Tony的同意。

「過來，才不會怕你！」

面具聽從命令，飛過來時撞到桌邊、整個面具反了過來，Tony眼疾手快騰空翻身、面具準確無誤地鑲入頭盔，接著他來了個標準的半跪落地姿勢。

「嗯哼，我最牛逼了，」Tony對著全息屏幕上的Steve說。

Steve還沒來得及說話，一塊他們都沒注意到的部件從Tony身後直衝上來，精準地裝在臀部上，可惜衝擊力太大、Tony這次沒來得及穩住自己，Steve立馬擋在面前、接住了Tony。兩人翻了幾下，原本裝在身上的裝甲也散落一地。

「嗷〜！」Tony誇張地哀叫著。然而當他意識到身下墊了個軟硬適中的人體肉墊後，他乾脆賴皮地趴在上面不起來。

「你沒受傷吧？」Steve立即坐起來，幫Tony拿掉頭盔，仔細檢查著眼前的人。

「有……」Tony臉蹭著Steve豐滿的胸肌。

「哪疼？」

「心裡……」Tony暗自吐吐舌頭，「居然在你面前那麼丟臉……好傷心。」

Steve愣一愣，忍不住露出寵溺的微笑，將撒嬌的男人摟得緊緊的，吻一吻Tony額邊的碎髮，「才沒有。我覺得你很帥，就是危險了點。」

「這還只是原型機，定位功能還有待調整，」Tony感受著對方胸膛的起伏，「成功後這孩子會成為我最驕傲的作品。」

「我不否認。這靠的是什麼原理？」

「新的微型通信器，十分微小、幾乎看不出來，裝在耳上、能夠與JARVIS隨時通訊，下令後JARVIS指揮裝甲，利用反應堆為中心作部件的定位。」

「所以胸甲是第一件裝上的，」Steve的話換來Tony的點頭，「那個微型通信器，日後也會讓復仇者使用嗎？你也知道HULK總是砸壞每個通信器。」

「當然，」Tony聲音中滿滿的自信，「緊貼皮膚、無觸感，綠個頭會接受這玩意的。嗯嗯我知道我最棒了，你說是不？」

「你當然是，」Steve低笑著低頭親吻他男友作為獎勵，Tony順意地摟住他脖子加深了這個吻。

吻得天翻地覆的兩人將那些可憐兮兮散落四周的MK42部件忘得一清二楚。他們才不擔心呢，因為有世界第一AI管家JARVIS正指揮著部件們小心翼翼避開它們的主人和另一位主人，努力在不打擾到那對戀人的情況下再組合成完整的MK42，靜靜地回收到裝甲隔間之中。

 

—本章完—


	12. And then, the tide turns

beta：小衛

 

「Rogers隊長，Sir已回到大樓。」

本來安靜做著自己事情的眾人迅速放下手中的活。Steve第一個起身，向著目的地——裝甲存放隔間、前進。

在此之前，Pepper和Coulson均曾分別來電。Pepper已回到加州，畢竟除了Tony、她還有一整個Stark Industries要操心；在得到Steve，關於IRON行蹤、否定的答案，屏幕上的Pepper垂下頭。

『我並不知道會發生那樣的事……』她不清楚該如何安慰另一頭的人。

『Pepper，我想那不是任何人的錯，』Steve搖頭。他認為，誰都不知道會發生那樣的意外；然而，那究竟算不算是意外？

潛意識中Steve告訴自己，那不是；自那天後，復仇者的每個靈體都顯得有異狀，就連平時幾乎不現身的HULK，都經常出現在大家眼前；而HAWK似乎有些太安靜了；剩下的WIDOW和CAPTAIN，它們看來與平常並無差異，然而Steve就是知道IRON的事的確有影響到它們，特別是CAPTAIN。

Steve進入了存放裝甲的隔間。第一次看見這裡時，Steve才知道Tony之前的噩夢對他影響有多大；Tony將他自己睡不著的時間全部用來製造一個個裝甲，不同型號、不同顔色、不同功能……不難想像這是耗費了Tony多少時間和精力才製作出來的。

不遠處，MK33在JARVIS的控制下緩緩進入隔間，倉門隨後關閉起來。Tony明明知道有其他人在卻仍然背對著Steve，繼續指揮、操縱著JARVIS為他顯示的一個個全息投影，Steve瞧見美國地圖上，東岸的十三個州全部被刪除掉。他立即知道今天也一無所獲。

Steve沉默地從身後摟住戀人。懷中人身體僵直了一下，又慢慢地放鬆下來。Steve感到欣慰；至少，Tony沒逃去工作室把自己鎖起來。

「找不到。」

Tony說了這麼三個字，低著頭轉過來、沒有對上Steve的目光，頭枕在Steve一邊肩上。

「我不停呼喚，它也沒有回應。從來沒有這樣過……每次我叫它，小傢伙總是第一時間出現。可現在……IRON好像從這個世界上消失了一樣。」

「Tones、別這樣想，」Steve喚著對方的小名、揉揉肩上繃緊的肌肉，「你才找了美國東岸而已。你和IRON去過那麼多地方，或者它在別的國家呢？」

Steve試圖安慰Tony。話雖如此，Steve卻無法理解IRON失蹤的原因；他也不能想象一個哨兵或者響導突然失去靈體的那種感覺。靈體和他們朝夕相處，就好像他們的另一個半身一般。像IRON這樣毫無預警地離開、失蹤，Tony說、那仿佛失去了一部分的自己。

他與隨後跟來的CAPTAIN目光碰上。Steve好像能夠看見老者靈體眼中幾乎察覺不出的落寞；它身邊，應該有IRON在的地方，空無一物。

 

事情發生在幾天前，一個風和日麗的星期天下午，Pepper和Coulson的精神結合儀式上。

 

每一對哨兵嚮導對於他們的精神結合都有不同的舉行方式；有人選擇獨自進行，有人選擇與家人分享，有人則選擇與同為哨兵嚮導的人共享。Pepper和Coulson的決定是後者；他們都認為自己與復仇者們的關係更加密切，並且同為哨兵嚮導、更有親切感。

兩位當事人不想把事情搞太複雜；找個大家都空間的日子，聚在一塊，在親友的見證下進行結合，簡單而溫馨。

當然了，Tony和「簡單」兩個字根本沾不上邊的，地點也因此從客廳改成頂樓的花園，還讓JARVIS訂購了下午茶點心，加上精心佈置的桌椅、擺飾，整個氣氛顯得輕鬆多了。Pepper看起來也放鬆不少。Coulson向Tony投向的眼神中包含了謝意。

「我想讓你了解一對哨兵嚮導的結合，」愉快的下午茶時間中，Pepper悄悄拉著Tony的手說，「順便給你自己的做個心理準備。」

「我的？還早呢。」

「騙誰呢，」她才不吃這一套，「我有預感你和Steve也會很快走到這一步。」

Tony皺皺鼻子：「預感？難道你們又拿我倆來賭？」他在和Steve確立關係後才知道，三分之一的SHIELD探員老早私下開了賭局，賭Steve和Tony要耗多久才走在一塊。

「什麼『又』，我上次可沒有參加，」Pepper沒有否認賭局的事，「聽說這次參加的人超過一半數呢。」

「SHIELD是閒著沒事做嗎？」Tony不敢置信地看著自己的好友承認加入賭博行為。

「讓那些可憐的探員們也有些生活樂趣吧〜」

Tony才要反駁，JARVIS向他報告Rhodey的到來。他與Pepper同時迎向許久不見的老友，而在拆御露台上緩緩走下來的是War Machine——應該說，是經過改裝和塗裝的Iron Patriot。

「嘖，」Tony一臉的不爽快。第一次在電視上看見他的War Machine被改成這樣時Tony吐槽了將近一個星期；他先是向Rhodey表示不滿、然後對著JARVIS和Steve嘰哩呱啦地講了半天，接著是其餘的復仇者，最後Pepper不得不以「用高跟鞋踩爆你的蛋別以為我開玩笑」來威脅、才讓Tony終於閉上嘴。

現在，礙在Pepper就站在自己身邊，Tony除了發出一個不滿的聲音外，任何吐槽的字眼都不敢吭。Rhodey則向Pepper投向第無數個敬佩的眼神。三個好友抱成一團。

「呃哼，你帶這裝甲來幹嘛。」

「幫我調整一下。」

「你不是有整個⋯⋯什麼公司、」

「AIM，Advanced Idea Mechanics。」

「嗯、對，沒聽說過。」

「Tony，他們現在是美國軍火的主要供應商。」

「我知道，我是說、我沒聽說過這碼事，嗯、神佑美國。」

Rhodey將重心換另一條腿上，瞇著眼，假裝沒注意Tony，對著Pepper道：「說起來，上次妳說Iron Patriot是什麼來著？」

Pepper立即會意，微笑著：「Iron Man和Captain America的兒子。」

某個天才的腦筋從沒當機得那麼徹底過。

「我、我靠！」被兩個好友關愛凝視著好不容易重新開機的Tony說話都有些結巴，「才不是我兒子！是我的話還會讓他落到別人手裡面亂改嗎？」

「兄弟，」Rhodey意味深長地拍拍他肩膀，「長大的兒子就像潑出去的水，總會往著你想不到的方向走但不論好壞終究還是你孩子，兒子現在回家找娘，難道你不關心他一下嗎？」

「就算他是我兒子我也不是當娘的那個！我是爸爸！」

「可鋼鐵裝甲們是你花了幾乎所有空閒時間造出來的啊，」Pepper的語氣誠實且無辜，「就像偉大的母親一樣生下⋯⋯現在到多少個了？」

『42，Potts小姐，』JARVIS回答，平板的聲音卻異常輕快。

「你值得『最偉大的英雄母親』這個獎章，」她保持著親切而威嚴的微笑，Tony張著嘴要抗議卻找不出合適的字句來反駁回去，Rhodey已經在一邊快笑到快滾在地上了。

見Tony許久還沒回來，Steve特地跑來找他們。Rhodey一看到向來敬仰的偶像整個就激動了、和Steve握了很久的手，並且很不滿地向Tony抱怨自己的好友居然不告訴自己有關和Steve的感情進展。

知道兩個死黨太久沒見面，Pepper和Steve先走，留下Tony和Rhodey趁機更新近況。Rhodey一直知道關於Tony噩夢的事，聽到Steve能夠幫助他後、整個人鬆了一大口氣。而Tony也知道了Rhodey最近忙碌的原因。

「⋯⋯恐怖份子，現在軍隊都在演習準備。哎、你別又摻一腳。你已經有SHIELD和Avengers這檔事了。國內的問題留給專業的來。」

「嘿！我也是專業的！」Tony壓低聲音，「你以為我造那麼多裝甲幹嘛？就是有狀況的時候用！」

「Tony！」Rhodey加重語氣，「相信我、我從來沒有懷疑你的能力。其實我還挺開心，你現在有了復仇者們。Pepper說你們相處非常好。你懂我的意思嗎？我很高興現在你不光只有JARVIS、我、Pepper和Happy。你還有幾個像你一樣特別的哨兵嚮導，你信任的、信任你的人與你並肩作戰。將你的注意力放到我們做不到的事情上，好讓我們專心完成我們能做得到的事。」

Tony認真地看了對方良久，才說：「好吧，儀式完了把你的裝甲給專業的看看。」他故意在「專業的」三個字上加深語氣。

「沒人比你更好了，兄弟。」

大家樂融融地度過剩餘的下午茶時間。在確定Pepper完全放鬆下來後，Coulson緊握她的雙手站起來。眾人會意，紛紛站起來圍在兩人面前，而各自的靈體也出現了；連平常基本不出現的、Betty的靈體、嬌小玲瓏的雲雀——Bree，也站在HULK肩上。IRON本來飄在Tony身邊，可它向CAPTAIN那邊看了看，Tony往它點點頭，IRON快樂地往老者靈體那去了。

Pepper和Coulson面對面站著，手沒有分開過。他們閉上雙眼那瞬間，其他人都感受到他倆的精神同時張開，Steve本來握著Tony的手、改成十指相扣，為Tony建立起堅固的精神護盾。

通過護盾，Tony仍然能夠看見外面的情景。兩種「思緒」交纏在一起；他能夠分辨出哪種分別是Pepper和Coulson的。剛開始的「思緒」，像無數條蠶絲一般凌亂地交纏在一塊。Pepper和Coulson緩緩靠近，最終額頭與額頭相碰，他們的靈體也做著同樣的動作；那些「思緒」開始移動，代表Coulson的灰色、Pepper的粉紅，相融在一塊，所有新的「思緒」從每個方位指向他們。這樣，他們完成了精神結合。

與Steve交握的手似乎更緊了，Tony不經意地挪往他那邊、最後把頭擱在對方肩膀。Tony終於明白收到「見證結合的邀請」是多麼讓人興奮的事；這是普通人做不到的神聖儀式，兩個相愛的哨兵和嚮導的精神結合，是一種精神上的誓言，也是他們永遠在一起、共同進退的證明。

「很美，」Tony悄聲說。

「是嗎？」哨兵看不到這些「思緒」，Steve在Tony耳邊道：「幫我用眼睛記下來，有空告訴我，我想畫下來。」

「嗯⋯⋯」如果這個時候他們已經精神結合，Tony可以輕而易舉地將畫面傳送到Steve腦中。

他的胸部忽然被這種情緒填滿，強烈的、急迫想要和他的哨兵連接在一塊的想法，讓Tony幾乎窒息。Tony見過不少哨兵，但沒有一個能夠像Steve這樣帶給他如此強烈的欲望；與每一個哨兵的接觸，即使是Pepper、也不像Steve這般，能在瞬間用護盾包裹著自己的精神。他們之間如此契合。

Pepper和Coulson的「思緒」緩緩淡下去，而Tony空著的右手卻異常溫暖。

火紅色⋯⋯反應堆的形狀⋯⋯在Tony手中凝聚。他在腦中描繪著想要給Steve的「Imprint」。

身後不自然的感覺打斷了Tony的想法。站在他和Steve身後是IRON和CAPTAIN。而IRON的全身閃爍著紅光。

紅光包圍IRON，意味著它要恢復正常的大小。然而那只有發生在Tony對它下達這個命令之後。

「IRON，停下來，」異狀令Tony不得不鬆開Steve，兩手掌向著他的靈體。每一次需要IRON從正常大小恢復二頭身Tony都用同樣的方式。

IRON非但沒有聽到Tony的話，並且那股紅色火光越發擴大，化成火團包裹著它，在眾人還在嘗試理解發生了什麼事的瞬間，IRON已經恢復到它原本兩米的身高，冰藍色的眼睛緊緊盯著它的主人不放。

「IRON？」

下一秒Tony只覺天旋地轉、在黑暗中下墜；黑暗中似乎沒有盡頭，Tony也沒有鋼鐵裝甲的加護，他無助地揮動四肢，來不及阻止一個個畫面撞擊自己的精神。混亂中他雙眼捕捉到一個熟悉的身影，下意識伸手抓住那個畫面。

『認識汝、為吾之榮幸。』  
那是CAPTAIN的聲音。  
『此印記，將為吾、屬於汝之證明。』  
『自此，吾們成一體，生死相隨。』

更多的畫面進入Tony腦海，繁多雜亂得他無法第一時間理清那些「思緒」，噩夢中的戰爭、人們的叫喊⋯⋯所有一切都像猛獸般『攻擊』著他的精神。

Tony掙扎著，嘶叫著Steve的名字、為什麼Steve不拉他一把；他眼睜睜望著那一陣火光向他俯衝，IRON的臉停在Tony眼前。

『對不起。』

「你給我閉嘴，覺得對不起我的話就把我拉回去，好好解釋為什麼你要把這些東西都灌輸給我。只要你告訴我前因後果我就會原諒你。」

『I'm sorry。』

「快點停下這些。你明明可以親口告訴我的東西，為什麼要用這種方式？」

IRON沒有回答，僅僅伸出一只戴著裝甲的手，與Tony的手掌相碰，很快又抽開自己的，視線從它的主人身上移開，似乎凝視著遠處。

「你聽到沒有？IRON？」

Tony順著他靈體的視線轉過身去。黑暗的前方有一個相當耀眼的白色影子，然而那種慘白色卻讓Tony不經意地打了個冷顫；他能從影子那感受到種種負面情緒，絕望、死亡……與他在夢中捧著染血的盾牌碎片時、一模一樣的心情。

『我必須跟著它，』IRON的眼光沒有離開那個白色影子，語氣中的堅定和沈穩不為Tony所熟悉，『我必須走。』

「去哪裡？那個影子是什麼？」

『去完成我曾失敗的任務。』

Tony伸手去抓靈體的手，然而眨眼之間，他的靈體以及那個影子，已經消失無蹤，黑暗中只剩下他一個人。下一秒，他重新下墜，宛如紐約大戰中、裝甲失去動力後……

只是這次，Tony完全失去意識之前、他的世界重新變回美麗的嬰兒藍，使他能夠安穩地沈沈入睡。

 

等Tony回到現實的時候，首先迎接他的是兩天沒睡的Steve。Steve告訴他，Tony昏迷了將近五十個小時。

他們倆對望了很長一段時間，Tony才問：「IRON呢？」

他見Steve身體僵硬了一下，吞了吞口水，開口：「CAPTAIN和HAWK去找它了，在你昏迷後。但找不到。」

「怎麼會⋯⋯」Tony試著呼喚自己靈體，可無論他如何叫喊，回應他的都只有不變的沈默。當他發現自己的努力沒有得到回報，沙啞的聲音甚至帶著嗚咽，Steve只能將Tony帶入懷中、安慰他。

失去IRON就像失去了一部份的自己。心中有一個空洞，什麼都不能填補起來。Tony甚至不能再做出「Imprint」。他只能在整理心情後，穿著裝甲到處去尋找自己的靈體，去每一個他和IRON去過的地方，但是把整個美國東岸都翻過來了，也沒有IRON的一絲氣息。Steve安慰著他，說IRON說不定在別的地方、只是Tony還沒找到而已。

Tony看著每位復仇者靈體的眼神也變了；昏迷的兩天中，他的意識其實是清醒的，用他強大的意志力將所有從IRON吸收來的畫面一一分類、儲存後，再拿出來逐個觀看。那些畫面並沒有連貫性，大部分還很模糊，但Tony能夠確定他在其中看見了每一個靈體。而現在，只要CAPTAIN在身邊，Tony總會目不轉睛盯著它胸前、原本沒有的那一團小小的紅光；兩端尖銳的寶石，外圍的圓圈將其納入其中，忽暗忽閃，它散發出最亮光芒時的顏色，是IRON的主色——火紅。

Tony比誰都明白那光團的意義。

在Steve試圖從他那裡了解事情過程時，Tony受夠了這種被蒙在鼓裡的感受，相當不給面子地說：「我認為你應該問問CAPTAIN。」

「CAP？」

「怎麼？你沒有問過它胸前那團光是什麼意思嗎？」

「問過，它說是一個很重要的印記。」

「就這樣？」Tony不可置信地轉過頭，「CAP沒有詳細解釋？」

Steve盯著眼前的人一陣子，說：「我知道你想說什麼。我不是笨蛋，我知道CAP在瞞著我很多事。還有，其他人的靈體的改變我也多少看得出。可是現在它們每一個都掛心著IRON，我只是覺得把IRON先找回來是首要任務。」

Tony懊惱地丟下眼前的工作：「我只是討厭這種感覺，自己什麼都不知道，被灌輸莫名的意識，什麼都不懂。」

「回答我一個問題：那些噩夢，是IRON灌輸給你的嗎？」

「我對它產生了許多懷疑！」Tony沒有直接回答問題，但這句話足夠讓Steve確定了答案，「它一直裝著什麼都不知道，說想幫我、要幫我。看吧，它就是那個——」

「噓……別這樣，」Steve抱著他，大手上下來回撫摸著他後背。

「它、⋯⋯」Tony喘著大氣，「向我道歉⋯⋯它的語氣，很難過。我不知道、Steve，我不知道該怎麼讓你理解⋯⋯我們的靈體那麼與眾不同，這其中一定有緣故，幾年了、我一直覺得自己是接受了這種特殊的能力和特殊的靈體，可現在⋯⋯」

「Tones，我也有過疑問、也懷疑過。第一次得到這種能力時Dr. Erskine曾說，靈體是我們的一部份，是依賴我們生命而存在的。它們是最忠實於它們主人的存在，無論什麼時候都站在主人這一邊。CAPTAIN是如此，IRON也如此；它是個好孩子。我覺得它不是無緣無故隱瞞你那麼多的事情。」

Tony不可思議地對Steve瞪著眼睛，欲言又止。

「怎了？」

「⋯⋯有時候我都不確定你到底是不是真實的⋯⋯你在替它說話。」

「算是吧。」

「算是？」Tony驚訝的神情沒有從臉上消去，「它一直都很討厭你。直到最近你倆的關係才開始改變，很多時候IRON仍然不跟你對視。就這樣⋯⋯你就偏袒它了？」

「靈體忠實地反映著主人的心。You have a good heart、Tony。」

 

—本章完—

 

小衛語：  
看開頭的時候還在想說是不是漏看了哪一段。  
結果是倒敘＋插敘。 XD  
IM3的劇情被融進來了。 www  
所以之後會出現Killian？

我語：  
是的，這次採用了cold oper / teaser的寫法。 XD 殺大家個出其不意。 www  
IM3的劇情，我大概只會採用一小部份。  
像我曾經在噗浪上說過的，這篇文章之所以能夠生出來，全托IM3第一支預告片的福；只是IM3的劇情跟我自己腦補的幾乎不一樣(XD)，能用的部分不多呢。  
Killian是否出現？其實我對他沒什麼感覺⋯⋯除了他在電影中噴火的時候讓我囧了一下。XD  
啊對了，全文結局不是BE。XD


End file.
